


Sheriarty Tumblr Prompt Fills

by Artisticnincompoop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Add more as i go, Adult Store, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astronomy, Blow Jobs, Botulinum poison, Canonical Character Death, Carl Powers - Freeform, Christmas, Crying, Dancing, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mycroft, Pet Names, Profanity, Prompt Fill, Season 3, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sharing a Bed, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut, Sussex, Swimming, Weddings, fake engagement, jim the math nerd, jimlock, mama and papa holmes, not dead moriarty, santa, sherlock's a killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticnincompoop/pseuds/Artisticnincompoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the Sheriarty prompt fills from my tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/<br/>Feel free to send any request and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying Prompt

prompt for sheriarty: the first time Jim cries in front of Sherlock, and vice versa

Sherlock;

Jim almost didn’t notice, almost. If there was one thing the criminal prided himself on it was understanding Sherlock Holmes, more so than stealing the crown jewels, or tricking large bodied government officials, anything really seemed trivial compared to understanding his favorite detective. This was different, new. As far as Jim knew in any case. They’d both been sitting quietly in one of Jim’s various London flats. Silence from Sherlock, especially after a case was fairly normal. So when Jim had casually glanced up from his book to look at the detective it would be an understatement to say he had been surprised. Sherlock Holmes was crying, he sat there on Jim’s couch eyes averted to the ceiling clearly unawares to Jim’s perplexed gaze. Jim noted Sherlock wasn’t making any noise, unlike the other people who had cried in front of him, no Sherlock was silent, one or two glistening streams rolling down his sharply defined features.

Jim suddenly felt trapped. He didn’t know what to do. He was usually fairly good with emotions, how to distort them, how to play on other’s emotions to suit his needs, all malicious. Sherlock fell under a separate category, they had fought their battles. So now that he had no reason to abuse this blatant display of weakness Jim had no idea what to do. At some point Sherlock had noticed Jim’s aggressive staring and raised a brow, tears still streaming. If Jim didn’t know better he would’ve said the action looked like a challenge. 

“Mrs. Hudson.” Was all that Sherlock said before he turned his eyes away from the criminal again. Jim hummed lowly hoping that was a good response to Sherlock’s statement. So it was grief then. Jim thought back on his psychology days and the seven stages of grief. If Sherlock was crying maybe they were nearing the end, next would be acceptance. His mind raced through the other stages, lingering mostly on the first three. Jim was immediately shocked by a wave of isolation that washed over him. Sherlock would be alone now, John had moved out ages ago with that dangerous wife of his, big brother had never been much with good company, and molly, well Molly was nice but she had her own life and wasn’t exactly hanging around Baker street often. 

Without another word Jim moved from his spot at his desk and over to the couch. Sherlock didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t bother acknowledging the change in the criminal's location as he sat down next to Sherlock. If Jim really thought on it this was the first time he’d seen Sherlock in nearly a week, which was odd for them now a days. He didn’t see any news about the detective cracking any case either. A series of four words swam through Jim’s mind “If I’ve got you.” Sherlock had come here as a last resort, Jim considered what he could understand about the detective. Neither of them had been exactly happy to admit their feelings for each other in the beginning. Sherlock coming to see Jim after he had lost someone important to him was practically a confession to something deeper than a simple statement of sometimes I want to kill you, and sometimes I want to kiss you. Sherlock had accepted they were each other’s only support now. 

He wasn’t sure when it had happened but Jim took Sherlock’s hand into his own and was slowly making circles with his thumb on the detective’s skin. Sherlock was still crying when he looked down at their connected hands. Sherlock at least seemed to understand that Jim had at last come to the same conclusion Sherlock had hours previous. Sherlock leaned forward, unlike his usual behavior just waiting for Jim to initiate any physical contact, and pressed their lips together. Jim kissed him back slowly, his free hand coming up to swipe away the fallen tears. Sherlock unlocked their hands taking hold of the back of Jim’s neck and pulling them closer together as their mouths opened to the kiss. Jim followed Sherlock lead, a pang of guilt rolling in his gut at tasting the extra saltiness to Sherlock’s lips. He should have said something earlier, he should say something now but the way Sherlock was kissing him felt like a statement it’s self. Like a promise, they had each other. 

 

Jim;

 

Sherlock could easily say the criminal mastermind currently sitting in his living room had become somewhat of a familiarity. An oddly pleasant one at that. Sherlock had been spending most of his time at Baker street alone after John had left with Mary. The company albeit criminal and dangerous was shockingly nice. Sure Sherlock was supposed to be hunting down the man on his couch and turning him in when found to big brother but both of them knew Sherlock wouldn’t do that. In fact James had pointed out the entire reason Sherlock would never do that was because without Jim London had no need for Sherlock, and Sherlock would be back on his way to a suicide mission. However the comfortable familiarity was not feeling very pleasant at the moment. Sherlock had been sitting at the kitchen island trying to work on an experiment when the barrage of sniffles had assaulted his focus. The sound kept going for a while and Sherlock sighed loudly hoping the criminal in the next room over would get the hint and just blow his nose, or for godsake take a cold pill. 

“Don’t you have your own flat to be sick at?” Sherlock called from the kitchen waiting for a snide comment from the criminal that never came. Instead there was just silence. Sherlock shrugged turning back to the experiment undistracted for a few moments until the sniffling started again. Sherlock stood up this time grabbing a box of tissues on his way into the living room. Sherlock had seen Jim cry. Well not really, he had seen Jim act before. Jim was a very good actor, Richard Brook was proof enough of that. This wasn’t that. Jim was sitting on the sofa an empty bottle of whiskey next to him and a upside down book in his lap. 

“Are you actually crying?” Sherlock stammered, nearly dropping the box of tissues at seeing the tears on Jim’s face. He had almost expected the darkness in Jim’s eyes to jump out and devour him when Jim made eye contact. 

“No.” Jim answered wiping his face and picking up the empty bottle beside him and looking disappointed when nothing came out.

“Yes you are.” Sherlock responded, his expression completely confused, and his body language reading completely out of his element when Jim whined. 

“Well if you’re so sure why did you bother asking? Unless you wanted to hear a different answer.” Jim stated closing the book in his lap and tossing it aside. “I’ve got answers.” Jim added, his Irish accent flowing like a river. Sherlock rolled his eyes stepping forward and handing Jim the box of tissues. 

“Sorry. Please allow me to adjust my earlier statement. Don’t you have your own flat to get drunk and cry at?” Sherlock crossed his arms leaning against the wall, not admitting to himself that he was finding this slightly more entertaining than his experiment had been. 

“No, my flat isn’t a complete mess so why would I cry about it?” Jim slurred back resting his head against the back of the couch and looking at Sherlock like he was in fact not drunk and winning this argument even though he was still crying. Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed before he stood back up from where he had been leaning against the wall. 

“Why are you crying?” Sherlock inquired stepping over to where Jim had thrown the book to pick it up and read the title. “My mother’s math book?” Sherlock was getting tired of being confused today. 

“It’s just…” Jim paused licking his lips and looking up to Sherlock a long heavy pause between them as Sherlock openly watched the movement of Jim’s tongue. “so right.” Jim sighed, getting up from the couch with a slight wobble. “I can’t find one mistake.” Sherlock could smell the alcohol on Jim’s breath as he took the book out of Sherlock’s hands and opened it to a page. “Look.” Jim muttered pointing to a equation on the opened page. Sherlock wouldn’t tell Jim, doubtful that the criminal would even remember come tomorrow, but he stopped listening to the drunk math ramblings to view the criminal instead. He was wearing pajamas and his hair was slightly damp from a shower. Jim looked comfortable, despite the tears rolling down his face as he explained how perfect the solution was. A perplexing impulsive desire crossed Sherlock’s mind when Jim started to wander off towards the kitchen. Sherlock stepped behind Jim turning the criminal around to face him once again and grabbing the book from his grip. 

“Heyyy.” Jim exclaimed following the discarded book with his eyes. Jim had at least stopped crying and just looked pissed now. Sherlock ignored the angry remark and leaned down using both of his hands to cradle Jim’s face. Jim kissed him back at first but very quickly the criminal stepped back a few paces. The slight display of drunkenness that had been present just a moment before was gone as Sherlock looked at the surprised man in front of him. Sherlock almost laughed, Jim’s shoulders were tense and his brows furrowed, but still his hands were gripping onto Sherlock’s arms. “I wasn’t done with the eq-”

“Shut up.” Sherlock interjected connecting their lips once more. This time Jim moaned letting Sherlock back him into the kitchen counter.


	2. Sussex Astronomy Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sheriarty prompt: fluff watching stars laying on a lawn in Sussex with a telescope, cuddles too please, a lot"
> 
> Send request to my tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/

“Why are you taking me to Sussex, Holmes?” Sherlock couldn't resist the smile at hearing Jim complain for the umpteenth time about their current destination. The fact that the criminal had begun to only refer to him with his last name was making the awaiting surprise even more thrilling. 

“I told you, if you want to know before we get there you’ll just have to figure it out on your own.” Sherlock repeated himself, happily tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they slowly drove through traffic. Jim rolled his eyes and sunk even further into the passenger seat before pulling out his phone to ignore Sherlock once again. Sherlock turned his attention back to the road, it was nearing dusk, perfect. They would be precisely on time. Jim had been complaining all week how bored he was and honestly Sherlock couldn’t take it anymore. Besides if the criminal was bored that usually translated to Sherlock being bored as well. No crimes from Jim meant no cases, good cases, for Sherlock. It was slightly amusing watching James go through every book, every new television show and every newspaper he could get his hands on. For once it wasn’t Sherlock, and that was thanks to Jim. Because even when James was bored he somehow found a way to entertain the detective, unknowingly or not.

When Sherlock looked over to James as they pulled into the conference center parking lot he could assume the criminal had in fact provided this distraction unknowingly. Jim was leaning forwards in the car seat again, his eyes squinting to read a banner hanging over the entrance doors as they drove past. When Jim looked over to Sherlock there was a very smug smile to greet him. 

“Astronomy convention Sherlock really?” Jim asked, back to using Sherlock’s first name. Sherlock nodded his head in agreement as they pulled into a parking spot. “You know I’ll just walk around pointing out mistakes people have made right?” Jim continued unbuckling his seatbelt, looking far to excited for a person who was trying to be discouraging. 

“As aware as you are of me showing off.” Sherlock accepted, already opening the door on the driver’s side. Jim nearly shot out of the car heading straight for the doors where a crowd of people lingered, unsuspecting of the storm that was about to hit them. 

Sherlock spent the next hour keeping a safe distance from the criminal. It became very obvious, very quickly that Jim had not been exaggerating about his plans to dismantle even the slightest mistake he came across at each booth or presentation and people were starting to glare. Sherlock had attempted to brush up on his astronomy ever since the criminal came back from the dead and mentioned how disappointed he was that Sherlock wasn’t interested in something he was. Sherlock had spent as little effort without looking like he had been doing nothing to study the stars, that was until Jim’s last case had came up at Scotland Yard. Sherlock cringed thinking about how many of the puzzles he had to solve using knowledge on astronomy. After that, well Sherlock got bored and so did Jim. So for the past week he had been brushing up as much he could, between making plans and daily activities. Even with all the extra knowledge Sherlock still felt out of place at the convention but watching Jim tear apart unsuspecting astronomers was a tad delightful. When Jim had finished making his rounds Sherlock noted the criminal was looking a bit livid. 

“I thought you liked this sort of thing?” Sherlock asked as they got back into the car. 

“I do…” Jim snapped pulling his phone back out of his pocket as Sherlock started the car and drove off. 

“Then what's the problem?” Sherlock responded, Jim’s sudden hostility rubbing him the wrong way.

“You Sherlock. I gave you that last case because I wanted you to see the interesting aspects of astronomy.” Jim shoved his phone back in his pocket glaring at Sherlock now. Sherlock chuckled lightly glancing at the criminal from the corner of his eye waiting for the realization to dawn on the criminal. “What?” Jim demanded his voice raising in pitch. 

“Look outside.” Sherlock answered calmly. Jim did as Sherlock suggested and immediately his mouth snapped shut. The street lights had ended a few moments ago as they drove along a long winding road the ocean just out of view, but the stars shining splendidly above them. 

“Ohhh…” Jim’s voice was soft now, bending his head to look out the front window at the sky above them. 

“Almost there.” Sherlock chimed after a few more minutes looking over his shoulder to the back seat. They drove into a small field of grass and Sherlock could practically feel Jim’s excited energy rolling off him in waves. 

“Sherlock, this is…” Jim trailed off his voice getting caught in his throat for a moment before Sherlock leaned over the space between their seats. 

“...Not over yet.” Sherlock filled in the remainder of the sentence before lightly brushing a strand of Jim’s hair into it’s proper place. Jim visibly blushed, Sherlock would need to save the reaction for later. Jim didn’t usually blush outside the bedroom. Jim followed Sherlock’s lead after that, getting out of the car and pulling his jacket tighter around his body as they made a slight upward hike. When they were over the small hill Sherlock was surprised by the overwhelmed looking criminal standing still next to him. Sherlock looked down to Jim’s face, confused by the oddly distressed look in his night blackened eyes. “It’s just a telescope.” Sherlock muttered leaning closer to Jim when he remained unmoved on the spot. Jim started to walk again and Sherlock happily stepped after him until they reached the blanket covering the grass with the telescope standing in the middle. 

Sherlock motioned to the telescope before he sat down on the blanket waiting for Jim to join him. Somewhat hesitantly Jim sunk down to the ground, kneeling as he leaned to look through the scope. “What do you have it pointed at?” James asked while he looked, his heart beating oddly fast. He looked up from the eyepiece when he heard Sherlock fumbling about with paper. When Jim looked up to the detective he was holding out a yellow folder. 

“Take it.” Sherlock encouraged pushing the folder into Jim’s open hands. Jim opened the folder, the first words he read making his head feel dizzy.

“Sydney Southern Star Catalogue” 

Sherlock smiled watching as Jim’s eyes read at a unhuman like speed, as he flipped through the papers. Sherlock had never seen the criminal speechless before but after this Sherlock imagined he liked it. 

“You named a star after me?” Jim finally managed to speak, staring at the papers in his hand.

“Well technically it’s just at this observatory, nobody can really-” The remainder of Sherlock’s statement was muffled by Jim’s lips. Jim had careful placed the yellow folder to the side and lunged forward taking Sherlock’s coat lapels into his hands as he assaulted the detective's mouth. Sherlock hummed in surprise his hands coming up to wrap around Jim’s waist as the criminal straddled him. Sherlock enthusiastically kissed the man in his lap back, Jim wasn’t one much for public affection even if it was in a rural country field so Sherlock enjoyed the contact while it lasted. To his astonishment however Jim bit down on Sherlock’s lip, slipping his tongue inside Sherlock’s mouth when it opened in response to the bite. Sherlock moaned feeling a teasing roll of Jim’s hips against him. 

“Sherlock-” Jim whispered the name along kiss slicked lips. Sherlock felt a thrill of desire spike through him at the heavily aroused sound to Jim’s voice. Sherlock wrapped his arms tighter around Jim’s waist before he rolled them over, laying Jim down beneath him. Jim readily made a space for Sherlock between his legs, not letting their mouths part for any longer than necessary.”Was it expensive?” Jim asked between kisses, his hands moving from Sherlock’s front to thread through the detective’s hair. 

“Mmm, very.” Sherlock answered moving his lips down to the side of Jim’s neck. “Completely worth it.” Sherlock finished taking a small nip at the base of Jim’s neck. Jim squirmed beneath him, his hips rolling up against Sherlock's.

“Fuck Sherlock, we shouldn’t do this here…” Jim spoke, his voice shaky as Sherlock laid a trail of kisses down Jim’s unpleasantly clothed chest. When Sherlock reached a small exposed square of skin between the criminal’s shirt and trousers he started to mouth at the pale expanse, using his right hand to undo a button and zipper currently in his way. 

“Then you’d better be quiet.” Sherlock countered biting at Jim’s now exposed hip bone as he pulled the criminal’s erection free from his underwear. Jim’s hands were still in Sherlock’s hair when he looked down to the man between his legs, biting his own lip as Sherlock’s mouth closed around him. Despite his need to prove Sherlock wrong about him needing to be quiet his actual resolve did not last very long. Sherlock’s tongue twirled around his length as his head moved slowly up and down. Jim’s pleased moan spread a smile across Sherlock’s lips only resulting in another gasp from the criminal. Jim laid his head back down, needing to avert his eyes. Sherlock’s mouth was moving quicker now, the detective very capable of telling when Jim was close, or exactly what he needed to be close. When Sherlock’s free hand wrapped around the base of his dick Jim’s eyes snapped open and he was uncertain if the following moan was a result of Sherlock’s motions or the astonishing clarity of the stars glowing above. Jim’s left hand flew from Sherlock’s locks to gripp at the blanket under them. Sherlock noted this movement and began to quicken his pace, using his voice to create low vibrations as he used the flat of his tongue to stroke at the criminal’s erection. Jim didn’t last much longer, the hand still in Sherlock’s hair gripping tighter and pushing Sherlock’s mouth down onto his dick faster as his hips pivoted upwards. Sherlock knew the wordless look by memory now and prepared himself for the release that coated the inside of his mouth. Jim was a writhing mess by the time Sherlock removed his lips, slowly tracing a trail up the criminal’s body where his shirt had started to rise. 

Jim sat up quickly, his mouth connecting with Sherlock’s before he began to fumble with Sherlock’s zipper. Sherlock released a low laugh at the criminals haste. But the sound died on his lips when Jim got his hand around him. Sherlock knew he was not going to last very long after watching Jim and he could tell the criminal knew this as well when Jim sucked on his lower lip. Jim’s hand quickly stroked Sherlock’s length his eyes opened and watching Sherlock’s every twitch, every moan, and stutter. Jim’s right hand came up beneath Sherlock’s chin angling Sherlock’s head to look up. Sherlock obediently followed the movement, his mouth hanging open when Jim’s hand teased at the head of his dick delicately. When His eyes reopened he saw what Jim had been angling his neck for. The universe shined brightly above them and as Sherlock marveled, Jim’s teeth sunk into his exposed neck. Sherlock struggled to keep his eyes open after that. He held onto Jim for balance, his breath uneven as Jim stroked and bit the pleasure from his skin. A moment later Sherlock was coming into Jim’s hand, his eyes refusing to close as he looked at the cosmos above them, his voice cracking between hushed groans. 

When Sherlock had finished he slowly laid his forehead against Jim’s, attempting to catch his breath, noting Jim too was still out of his own breath. Jim’s hand slowly retracted from Sherlock’s pants as their lips hovered dangerously close together. Jim was just about to lean in when Sherlock leaned backwards. 

“Just a moment.” Sherlock stood from his spot on the blanket not turning to look back at Jim even though he wanted to. When he reached the car he opened the door and pulled out a bottle of water and a couple of sanitary wipes, cleaning himself off before heading back to Jim. When he walked back to their blanket and telescope Jim was peaking through the lens again, holding his hand out for Sherlock’s sanitary wipe. He wiped his hand clean of Sherlock’s release and tossed the wipe aside. Sherlock sat back down crossing his legs out in front of him and looking back to the sky as Jim silently stared through the device. It took Sherlock far longer than a detective would like to admit but after nearly fifteen minutes of complete silence Sherlock looked over to Jim. “You’re not even looking.” Sherlock commented getting very confused. Jim’s shoulders were tense and his hands were clutching onto his own thighs as he kneeled down next to the telescope that he was ‘looking’ through. 

“I…” Jim began to speak, his voice quiet as he lifted his head from the lens. Sherlock sat up slightly, watching the twisting features on Jim’s face as he tried to speak. After a very embarrassing few minutes of Jim continuing to stutter for words and flailing his hands around Sherlock finally made the surprising connection. 

“I wouldn’t label you or our relationship so easily, so ordinary…” Sherlock spoke gently, trying to ease the quickly angered Jim with his words. “But...I agree.” Sherlock smirked leaning on his forearm to fully face Jim. Jim moved closer to Sherlock, sitting criss crossed next to the detective, his head hanging low as he looked down to his hands in his lap. 

“Just, let me say it?” Jim asked his eyes trying to assess Sherlock’s reaction before he even responded. Sherlock nodded waiting patiently, his hand coming up to intertwine with Jim’s. 

“I… love you.” Jim took a deep breath between the words, his glare at first nervous now hungry and filled with anticipation. Sherlock pushed himself back up, just enough so he could lean forward and press their lips together briefly.

“I love you.” Sherlock decided it would be best not to bring up his actual opinion of ‘love’ right now. But he could at least accept the words for his own meaning. This time Jim leaned forward, pushing Sherlock back down to the ground and resting his head on the detective’s chest. They remained quiet for some time, Jim fiddling with the fabric of Sherlock’s coat and placing one of his hands inside a pocket, alongside one of Sherlock’s hands to warm it up. “I think I’m starting to understand the appeal to astronomy.” Sherlock smiled looking down to Jim’s head resting on his chest.

“Andromeda...where is it?” Jim countered, his quick harshly spoken demand turning into a laugh as he felt Sherlock’s groan rumble in his chest. 

“Up there somewhere.” Sherlock huffed gesturing with the hand that wasn’t currently locked with Jim’s upwards to the sky. Jim turned his head to look at Sherlock smiling. 

“Holmes, you can do better than that.”


	3. Seaside Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "James and Sherlock at the seaside, please. But during night time, or in a separate, hidden cliff, possibly IN THE WATER. BOTH OF THEM. "
> 
> Send request to my tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/

“I told you, you didn’t have to come…” Sherlock sighed tapping his fingers impatiently against his leg watching the criminal sitting next to him from the corner of his eye. 

“If you think I’d pass up the opportunity to nag at you for even five minutes then it’s possible you’re the crazy one. Besides...I was bored.” Jim replied not once looking up from the candy wrapper his hands were occupied with. 

“Then stop fidgeting.” Sherlock snapped, snatching the foil from Jim’s clutches. Jim thankfully didn’t voice his anger at the action, choosing instead to stare the consulting detective down with a menacing glare. Sherlock in turn glared back at the criminal feeling overly agitated. He was here for a case and all Jim had done since he’d agreed to come along was complain. Sherlock stopped staring at the mastermind next to him when he heard a woman clearing her throat to the left of them. 

“Uh I found those documents, they’re nearly a decade old though I don’t know how you expect it’ll be helpful-”

“Yes, thank you.” Sherlock didn’t let the woman finish her statement before grabbing the folder from her hands and walking to the door. 

“Hey we’ll need those back for records!” The female police officer called after Sherlock as he walked out. Jim stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, slowly making his own way to the door and flashing the woman a smile that didn’t reach past his lips. By the time Jim caught up to long legs he was already done reading through the papers and had his phone up against his ear. 

“It was the Petunia.” Sherlock waited another second before hanging up and handing Jim the file. 

“Can we go now?” Jim asked throwing the papers into a trash bin as they walked past it quickly. Sherlock turned round a corner, his reply hitting Jim like a brick to the face. 

“Last train left thirty seven minutes ago.” Sherlock smiled over his shoulder when Jim stopped following after him. 

“We’ll get a cab then?” Jim called after the detective jogging a bit to catch up. 

“It’s cheaper just to get a room.” Sherlock insisted as he turned yet another corner and began to walk up the steps of a hotel. Jim reluctantly followed him into the building, not giving up yet. 

“Yes but I’m rich.” Jim replied smugly already pulling his phone out, about to call a cab. 

“And I’m Sherlock Holmes, and I’m staying here tonight.” Sherlock half spoke to the employee behind the front desk and half towards Jim. Jim’s thumb hovered over the call button for a moment, debating if he could realistically entertain himself back in London without Sherlock. 

“My dependence on you is crippling.” Jim resigned, putting the phone back into his pocket. Sherlock received a room key and turned to smile playfully at Jim. 

“I’m almost flattered.” Making his way to their room Sherlock felt his quickened heart rate. Sherlock knew Jim, knew him quite well. Once they had established their current more romantic relationship over their previous destructive one things had slowed down. It seemed neither of them was as willing to jump the gun with physicality as they had been to destroy each other. And now they stood in a hotel room alone, with nothing to do until the morning. Jim was the first to move when the door had closed behind them. 

“Didn’t think this one through very well hm Holmes?” Jim sung moving to sit on the single bed and pulling his phone back out again. Sherlock felt his face go red at the remark wanting to stomp over to the criminal now and toss his phone against a wall. Instead he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside. 

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping, you can take the bed for yourself.” There was a stunning view of the ocean from the room and Sherlock analyzed the height of the waves as best he could from the distance and dark night skies. It was a pleasant distraction for a short period of time. Jim coughed violently behind him and Sherlock turned to see the criminal’s face had equally redden. 

“I was regarding our lack of sleep wear...not the bed.” Jim’s breath was caught in his chest, Sherlock Holmes, the man who had suggested they explored this aspect of their fascination towards each other, Sherlock Holmes who had barely tried to kiss him, was thinking about sex. Sherlock quickly looked back out the window and away from the wordless wide eyed stare from the man on the bed. 

“Yes uh, at least you’re not donning your usual flashy westwood. Sweatshirt and jeans shouldn’t be entirely uncomfortable compared.” Sherlock’s hands vaguely gestured to Jim who still sat motionless listening to the detective ramble on. “You could just take the jeans off…” Sherlock closed his eyes hard, his hands coming up to rub his face as he poorly attempted to pull himself out of the hole he was digging. When he looked back over to Jim the flush on his skin had gotten impossibly darker. “I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” Sherlock nearly ran out of the room without another word. 

It took him less than ten minutes to reach the empty beach. The water would most likely be nearing uncomfortable levels of cold but the thought had already entered his mind and he wouldn’t be satisfied until the act had been completed. Besides his body could do with a bit of a cool off at the current time. He gave the beach another glance over and removed all his clothing except his pants, images of Jim blushing on the bed flashing through his mind as he pulled down his own trousers. He stepped into the water, the cold sending a wave of chills up his spine. The prospect of being physically intimate with James had of course entered his mind before tonight. It was as equally intriguing as it was terrifying. Sherlock walked until the water met him at his stomach, where he dove under the water and started swimming. Jim, along with everyone who knew him even mildly as well as the criminal, knew Sherlock was inexperienced. He could reason his hesitance down to nerves, or the lack of a previous need for the action of sexual incoruse, but this was different. Different in manner that he wanted it. 

Sherlock swam away from that train of thought, focusing instead on how long it had been since he had the chance to swim last. When he had been a child every chance there was he spent in the water. He imagined that was where his fascination with pirates had steamed from. When his head broke the surface water he strained to hear a faint call of his name. He continued to listen as he swam on, stopping only when he heard the call again.

When Sherlock finally stood up in the water to look back at the beach Jim was already freezing. He tried to pull his sweatshirt around himself tighter but it didn’t do much. Jim wanted to go out there and stab the detective when instead of coming back to the beach he yelled back at him. 

“What is it?” Sherlock shouted over the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. Even from this distance he could see Jim roll his eyes. He considered walking back to the beach but that would mean Jim getting an eyeful of soaked underpants. And it was cold, not the best way to expose himself for the first time. 

“What are you doing?” Jim called back, turning slightly where he stood against the wind, a solid five feet away from the water’s edge. This time it was the detective’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? Going over the pro’s and con’s of Botulinum poison?” Sherlock wanted to reach out and shove the words back into his mouth when he saw Jim’s face drop and quickly slide into his usual Moriarty business mask. 

“Nevermind!” Jim spoke, just loud enough for Sherlock to hear as he turned away from the water and started back for the hotel. He hadn’t made it even a few feet before he felt a cold wet hand seeping through his sweatshirt. He shook the hand off and turned around to Sherlock. 

“What did you want?” Sherlock spoke, his voice rattling against the cold wind slightly. 

“Nothing, nevermind. I’m going back to the room to get some orders filled.” Jim was about to turn back around when he noticed Sherlock’s mischievous grin.

“That sounds extraordinarily boring.” Jim pursed his lips at the comment his brows raising as if to agree wordlessly. “Come swim with me instead…” Sherlock tried stepping back and nodding to the water over his shoulder slightly. 

“Rather not actually. Boring sounds much better than freezing my arse off.” Jim replied looking over to the water with a dreadful glance.

“You and me both know it’s not that cold, after you get in.” Sherlock persisted taking both of Jim’s hands into his own and trying to walk them backwards before Jim retracted his hands from the contact. 

“I said no Sherlock!” The flash of anger surprised Sherlock, he hadn’t seen that expression since the pool. Suddenly everything clicked. Jim appeared to of noticed his realization and began to walk away again.

“Carl Powers, is that it then?” Sherlock began, Jim freezing in his steps not yet turning to look back at Sherlock. “It wasn’t just that he made fun of you...no he discovered your secret.” Jim turned back around anger still budding behind his darkened eyes. 

“Stop now.” Jim warned voice getting dangerously low. 

“You can’t swim. I imagine he still tried to get you to however.” Sherlock continued past the warning. “And to think before I thought the crime had been wonderful but now it makes even more sense.” Jim was stalking after him now as Sherlock continued to talk, slowly, just slow enough walking backwards nearer the water. “A little bit of Botulinum and what do you know Powers is just a good of a swimmer as you.” Jim’s face was stoic so Sherlock attempted to soften his words, realizing how he may be sounding. “Did you get to watch him like he had watched you?” Sherlock earnestly inquired. 

“Yes.” Jim answered shortly, his enraged glare not faltering. 

“Good.” Sherlock responded carefully, a slight twinge of amusement at the confused twist to the criminal’s glare. 

“What do you mean good? Are you encouraging my bad behavior now?” Jim was completely lost and he was unsure if it was annoying or thrilling as was the usual reaction to Sherlock confusing him. 

“Good, keep going.” Sherlock looked down to their feet. Luckily Jim had removed his shoes after seeing the edge of the sand because now his feet were completely emerged in the water. He was about to bolt back out of the water when Sherlock stepped closer wrapping his arms around the shorter man. 

“Sherl-” Jim’s plea was cut off with a kiss. It was short but it still managed to knock the air out of Jim. It had equally been a distraction from the water rising up his ankles.

“I’m not asking you to spend your time with me just so I can laugh at you.” Sherlock leaned back down tracing his sea moistened lips against Jim’s dry and worry bitten ones. “Can you trust me?” He stepped back from the criminal giving him the chance he could use to escape the uncomfortable situation. When Jim didn’t instantly run for the shore Sherlock smiled stepping back. 

“If I drown Sherlock Holmes I swear I’ll-” Sherlock once again silenced the criminal with a kiss. He debated using this as a means to end more unpleasant conversations from now on. Jim at least didn’t seem to mind the contact as he lifted his arms around Sherlock’s neck and kissed him back hungrily. Jim’s actions slowed when he felt Sherlock’s cold hands slip under his sweatshirt and onto the skin underneath. Jim got the idea when Sherlock’s hands started to lift the fabric up and off. He assisted as best could trying to reconnect their lips again as quickly as possible. Sherlock seemed distracted after the sweatshirt and the tee shirt underneath had been removed and tossed onto the beach behind them. Jim smiled against the detective’s lips already guessing the new sense of hesitancy between them.

“Should I take my jeans off now?” Jim slurred, his hands slipping dangerously low on Sherlock’s back. His fingers brushing along the brim of Sherlock’s underwear. Sherlock felt a pulse of brashness at the movement and comment from Jim. 

“Actually it would be easier for you to swim with nothing on.” Sherlock could feel the intake of breath from Jim against his lips. Jim stepped away this time moving to the beach and quickly removing the remainder of his clothes. Sherlock did his best to politely avert his gaze at first but the temptation nagged him to give in. When he looked back Jim was carefully stepping back into the water, his eyes trained on Sherlock’s underwear. Jim was warm when they reconnected, he could feel everything pressing against him. Counting out Jim’s still mostly warm body heat Sherlock was now back to creating his own as the consulting criminal dragged the last of the material separating them down Sherlock’s legs. When the underwear had been tossed back onto the beach Sherlock took hold of James’s hands once more and started to walk backwards. Soon the water rose up to Jim’s chest and the look of desire had left his eyes as his hands clutched tighter to Sherlocks. 

“I’ve got you.” Sherlock encouraged, leading Jim further into the moonlit water. Jim nodded his head and together they dove under.


	4. Dancing Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hi <3 i really like your ficlets so i can ask something with jim and sherlock slow dancing? either at john's wedding or at a masquerade ball during a case or whatever"
> 
> Send request to my tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/

Ever since Sherlock’s revival he found he had a greater tendency for sentiment. Tonight it had been glaringly obvious. He was admittedly happy, happy for John and his Mary. Watching them dance, watching them display their love while so absorbed in the other’s eyes was...sublime. The display had even him longing for a dance partner. His mind tried not to wander to when he had last danced. It wasn’t a literal dance of course but all the same, it had been his best dance yet. He had looked to a young bridesmaid who seemed mildly intriguing but she had found her own dance partner, with his help. Sherlock supposed James's would’ve called it a defense mechanism. A way to cover up his real desires, his very human need for a person who was no good, and no longer alive. Sherlock decided not to linger any longer and made his way outside the quaint venu. The night air was cool against his skin so he pulled his coat tighter around himself before he came to a complete halt. 

“Apple trees.” The familiar Irish accent spoke from just behind a tree to Sherlock’s left. The shadow that had been cast along the grass shifted as slowly Jim stepped out along the path just ahead of Sherlock. Jim took a very audible bite from the apple he had been tossing between his hands as his eyes carefully examined Sherlock. Sherlock physically felt his heart beat stammer as he tried to find the words, words that thankfully Jim found for him. “Not dead.” Jim smiled his sharp grin as he held out both of his arms. He dragged the last ‘d’ until his arms were completely stretched out, displaying himself. 

“Why…”Sherlock broke his silence stepping closer almost as if to examine Jim. The man was standing, breathing, talking in front of him and it still it wasn’t enough. Jim stepped closer as well, his head tipping up towards Sherlock’s. 

“Because Sherlock, I’ll always be a step ahead.” Jim sang, his hand coming up to toy with the lapels of Sherlock’s coat. Sherlock finally grinned back, a teasing flicker of playfulness to the twist of his lips. 

“Or you couldn’t admit you had fallen a step behind.” Sherlock remarked keeping his own hands in his pockets as Jim’s hands stilled over the black material. “That's why you’ve come back now, you think you’re a step ahead again.” Jim smirked accompanied by a small dangerous laugh. “You’ve forgotten how to dance…” Sherlock removed his hands from his pockets and slowly he took Jim’s smaller hands into his own. 

“You wouldn’t know good dancing from bad.” Jim stated allowing his hands to be placed in the stereotypical feminine places on Sherlock’s shoulder and hand. His head shook from side to side letting the taller man lead him into their pose. 

“Wouldn’t I?” Sherlock replied pulling their chest closer as he placed his hand on Jim’s waist. The criminal sneered when his suit was wrinkled with the movement but he didn’t say a word. The music from the hall behind them was faint, but it was enough to give Sherlock a steady tempo to follow. If it ended he could always find their own rhythm to return to. Jim’s smile changed after the words, there was a softness he had not seen often. Gently the criminal placed his head on the detective’s chest as they spun around on the grass beneath their feet. Jim was infact a beautiful dancer, even with his relaxed posture. 

“Admit it, you are pleased to see me...” Jim spoke the words mocking of a previous conversation, his voice barely above a whisper as they slowed their dance. Sherlock replied by spinning the criminal and bringing their chest back together harshly. Sherlock was about to actually voice his reply when they both heard the sounds of growing laughter getting nearer. 

“The guest are starting to leave.” Sherlock unclasped his hands, only to have them forcefully re clasped by the man he danced with. “James-” Sherlock warned, his eyes snapping over his shoulder to where the doors were. When he looked back to the criminal the smile that had once been there had been replaced with a stoic calm expression. Jim released Sherlock’s hands then, but only to switch their position. Quickly he danced them away from the doors, Sherlock only following the lead to satisfy his curiosity. By the time Jim had successfully waltzed them away from the other party goers Sherlock was out of breath. They were covered in darkness underneath a grove of tall standing trees. Jim was as excellent a leader as expected, their steps slowed gradually and Jim’s head returned to Sherlock’s chest. Jim was warm against him, having the criminal so close was mesmerizing, to the point of distraction. Sherlock made the grave mistake of tripping over a rather small fallen tree and Jim took the opportunity to push the consultant into a standing tree behind them. Sherlock let himself be pinned, enjoying the new closeness of their bodies. 

“However hard you try it’s always a self portrait…” Sherlock mumbled as Jim’s lips grew dangerously closer to his neck. Jim paused, his hands creeping up Sherlock’s chest, his breath tickling the skin of Sherlock’s neck. “Our first meeting…” Sherlock concluded taking the back of Jim’s head into his grasp and pulling their lips together. Jim seemed to melt into the contact, the hands on Sherlock’s chest grasping for leverage. Sherlock’s lips consumed Jim’s with an enthusiasm he had never experienced before. 

“Sherlock…”Jim gasped the name between kisses, his lips bruising under Sherlock’s carless attentions. Sherlock halted their kiss when he felt a single raindrop on his forehead. Jim took a step back, his eyes turning upwards to the sky as the rain got impossibly heavier. “Sherlock.” Jim spoke louder this time, When Sherlock looked back down to the criminal he looked different. His hair was no longer neat and styled back, it mostly reminded Sherlock of their shouting fight in Kitty’s apartment. “Sherlock!” The criminal yelled again, stepping back further away. 

“Where are you going?” Sherlock tried to step after Jim but his feet were heavy, and stuck to the foliage beneath his shoes. “Jim!” Sherlock called reaching out his hand instead, his fingers just brushing the soft fabric of his cardigan. The criminal was slowly swallowed into the darkness of the trees. Sherlock looked down to his outstretched arm when a jolt of pain shook through the limb.

“Sherlock!” He heard the cry of Jim’s voice on last time before his eyes closed and opened simultaneously. 

“Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed and a used needle in one of her hands. Sherlock blinked up at the woman from his spot on the couch. “You shouldn’t left so early last night, why didn’t you stay and dance with that nice friend of Mary’s?” His landlady suggested as she moved a tray of tea over to the kitchen, waiting for Sherlock's reply and tsking when he ignored the statement entirely. “I’ve called Mis Hooper.” She spoke with a stern voice placing the needle down carefully and moving towards the door. When Sherlock groaned and rolled back over onto his side she spoke again. “Mind you, I didn’t call your brother!” She closed the door and Sherlock listened to her footsteps down the stairs.

Sherlock turned back around his eyes lingering on his arm chair and the absence left there by a man so long ago.


	5. Quote Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” And i think that would be rather gorgeous in some Sheriarty, don't you think? ;) "

Sherlock felt sick, physically. He had spent the last twelve hours in a holding cell that belonged to no other than big brother Mycroft. He had killed a man, and now he was going to pay for it. Mycroft released him under strict supervision to 221B to collect any of his treasured belongings. He didn’t actually want anything besides a new change of clothes, and to see Mrs. Hudson one last time. He briefly debated taking the skull just to piss off his brother.  
  
“Ohh Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson cried the moment he walked into 221, leaving his babysitter outside behind him.  
  
“It seems you need to find yourself a new tenant.” Sherlock spoke softly letting the older woman give him a tight and short hug.  
  
“Oh I can’t bare to look at you!” Mrs. Hudson stepped away taking a tissue to her wet eyes and walking back into her own flat. Sherlock didn’t linger on the sentimental thought of last meetings when he began to climb the steps to 221b. John and Mary were safe now, that was all that mattered. If his life had meaning it was thanks to his blogging doctor, so the least he could do was save his wife’s reputation. His mind was racing through all the information Mycroft had given him about the suicide mission, trying desperately to find a path not already considered. But it was pointless, they both knew that. Sherlock pushed the oddly closed door out of his way and stepped inside making a straight line for his bedroom. It took him a bit longer than usual to dress himself, his mind still racing with inevitability’s. His head shot up when he heard a creak from the living room.  
  
“I’ll be out in a minute, go back outside!” Sherlock demanded. He didn’t need or want any of Mycroft’s thugs messing about in his flat.  
  
“That would be awkward, seeing who is outside.” Sherlock felt all of the blood drain from his face as he slowly walked out of his room. There sitting comfortably on his couch with a overly pleased smile was the dark haired Irish criminal mastermind. He stood up from the couch and walked over to Sherlock after straightening his suit. “You’ve been naughty.” Jim sung, a sharp gleam in his nearly black eyes. Sherlock felt like he was swaying, his voice appeared currently unavailable so the criminal spoke again. “Miss me?” The last thing Sherlock thought before the world went black around him was that he didn’t have time for this, but the look of genuine shock on Jim’s face was at least worth the setback as he started to fall forwards.  
  
Jim’s arms instinctively opened up for the collapsing detective. It didn’t do either of them much good, Sherlock was much larger than him and this fall had been unexpected. They both fell to the floor, Jim becoming the cushion for Sherlock, he wormed his way from under the detective. He sat up right with the larger man still in his lap as he removed his suit jacket and tossed it aside to the chair to his left. Sherlock wasn’t out for long, maybe just over two minutes, but when he woke Jim’s hand was combing through his hair softly.  
  
“I thought you were dead.” Sherlock turned onto his back, not bothering to untangle himself from the criminal’s lap.  
  
“Mmm, well you were wrong.” Jim replied, examining a strand of hair between his fingers. “You know if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes?” Jim dropped the hair from his fingers and looked down into the eyes staring up at him. Sherlock laughed, and felt a heaviness lift from his chest when the criminal smirked back at him.  
  
“I have.” Sherlock finally answered, his eyes staring directly to the soft lips of the man above him.  
  
“What?” Jim asked tilting his head and watching the gaze of the detective’s eyes.  
  
‘Missed you.” Sherlock answered, his right hand lifting upwards to hook around the back of Jim’s neck and pull him down. Jim smiled into the connection his lips easily parting as Sherlock licked into his mouth. Jim hummed happily giving Sherlock’s lips a gentle nip before he pulled away.  
  
“You’ve got to go before someone does come in here looking for you.” Jim reasoned, still admiring the detective in his lap.  
  
“Oh I’m still going?” Sherlock asked, pulling the criminal back down again. This time Jim lingered on their kiss a bit longer before he pulled away again.  
  
“I have a plan Sherlock, no worries. This is my sort of thing remember dear.” Jim sat up completely now and Sherlock followed suit.  
  
“Me shooting people in the head?” Sherlock joked moving to stand up. Jim rolled his shoulders and stood up as well.  
  
“No, making more trouble.” Jim replied, delighted and pulling out his phone. Sherlock nodded his head moving to grab his coat and scarf. Sherlock moved to the door and the criminal sat back down on the couch.  
  
“Catch you later?” Sherlock asked as he stood in the doorway looking back at the criminal. Jim looked up from his phone smirking. He gave Sherlock one wink of the eye before he looked back away again. Sherlock smiled the entire way out of 221b, ignoring the confused expressions of the men accompanying him to the airport. He sat into the car waiting for him, Mycroft not looking to him or noticing the change in his demeanor.  
  
“Doctor Watson will be at the airstrip.” Mycroft spoke signaling for their driver to move. He looked over to Sherlock then, if there was a smile on his younger brother’s face it was quickly wiped away. Mycroft didn’t know what he was thinking, but a part of him hoped Sherlock’s happiness was well founded.


	6. Coffee Shop AU prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "James and Sherlock. Coffee shop au. I know it's a worn out trope but you won't disappoint me will you? ;)"
> 
> Send prompts to my tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/

Sherlock was prone to have many things coursing through the channels of his brain throughout the period of a single day. Today however seemed the exception. John’s mocking voice rang through his memory from a day past. 

“Uh no.” 

The doctor had looked up from his laptop for a split second and answered Sherlock’s plea in no time at all. If only he could be as quick with deductions Sherlock may not of had need to be in his current boring situation. When Sherlock thought boring, he meant it. The word had become somewhat of a mantra throughout the day, blocking his usual exciting internal narrative from functioning properly. There was a young woman standing a few feet away from him blabbering on about some procedure. He snapped out of it when after five minutes she continued to carry on. 

“And then you lift this up, twist to the left remove the nozzle, clean, replace, and insert the tablet.” Sherlock finished for the girl, showing her exactly what he meant as he spoke. 

“Uhhuh yes, very good...and we do this twice a week.” She finished looking even more frightened now. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed before crossing his arms, he had almost forgotten about the ridiculous apron he was wearing until the tie on the back of his neck started to irritate his skin. “What is it?” The girl asked after Sherlock sighed. 

“We both know you don’t clean it twice a week, it’s been at least three weeks and it’s still functioning perfectly fine. If I’m right, based on you overlooking a few steps and needing to consult the manual before ‘teaching’ me, you haven’t actually done it yourself in at least two months.” The girl, Marissa going by her femininely decorated nametag crossed her arms as well, no longer looking frightened but upset. 

“I’ll have you know I’ve worked here nearly two years now and am perfectly capable of telling what needs doing.” Carissa, or whatever stated, her face going red as she spoke. 

“Yes and you’re due for your annual employee examination next week. I’d say I’m not the only one who's noticed your growing laziness, seeing how this is my first day.” Sherlock replied evenly, while fidgeting with the apron that hung annoyingly so around his neck. The girl huffed looking over to a gaggle of other employees standing near by who all avoided eye contact when she noticed them. 

“Oh fine then!” She yelled storming off towards the back, disappearing behind the kitchen door. Another girl walked up to Sherlock then, smiling hesitantly.

“Have you learned how to make the lattes yet?” Stephanie, another name tag cheaply decorated, asked. Before Sherlock could reply cassandra came running out of the back minus her apron, heading straight to the door yelling expletives to their manager who also emerged from the back.

“That’ll be the last time you question my authority!” The manager yelled at the screaming girl. The now ex employee shoved the door open about to storm out but bumped into a customer on their way in. 

“Oh it’s you. Enjoy your fucking coffee arse hole.” She fumed, at last leaving the shop. The customer walked in slowly looking over to the woman standing next to Sherlock with a raised brow.

“Sir I’m so sorry we had to let Carissa go this morning, she's just a bit put off is all.” Stephanie spoke looking at the man walking to the counter. Sherlock noted his snugly fitting suit, expensive, his silver wrist watch, the latest smartphone sticking out of his pocket, and carefully styled dark hair. 

“Oh fine, my morning needed some excitement.” The man spoke with a smile not reaching his eyes. He chanced a glance over to Sherlock who only stared blankly back. 

“Replacement?” The man asked setting down his money on the counter as the girl started to prepare his coffee, clearly a regular. 

“Yup. Sorry dear what was your name again?” The girl asked turning from the coffee pot on the counter to look at Sherlock. 

“You’re not a banker.” Was Sherlock’s only reply. The man was impeccably dressed, westwood. Clearly meant to look like he had some sort of financing job but no banker or stockholder in this area would dress so expensive. The man actually smiled this time, taking the coffee handed to him, the smile didn’t last long before he looked away from the tall curly haired barista.

“Yeeess, yes I am.” The man replied dragging his words with an irish accent. “Sherlock.” The man added looking to Sherlock’s name tag on his apron. “See ya later.” He spoke again to the girl as he handed her a tip, taking a sip from his coffee and walking back out the door. The girl seemed to physically relax when he was out of sight, turning to face Sherlock. 

“That’s James, comes in everyday almost. Sometimes twice. If you see him just call one of us, he likes his coffee very specific and he can get a bit temperamental if it isn’t done right.” The girl’s hands were shaking slightly as she spoke. “But he always tips very generously. Last year for new year he gave us each £50!” She leaned over the counter placing the tip he had given her into their jar. “But anyway- lattes?” She smiled gesturing over to the machine behind them. 

Sherlock internally groaned, this case was going to be the death of him. The so called manager had managed to escape a rather heafty money laundering charge and placed it on a employee of Mycroft’s. Now it was his job to catch the thief in action, until then he was stuck here. He had tried to peek around as much as possible without notice but the door to the office was always locked and if he tried picking it he would be caught. If he did pick it without being caught the manager would have any evidence thrown out unless Sherlock had a warrant, which he didn’t. They wouldn’t give Gravin the warrant because the last charge the manager faced went away and he was found not guilty. But Mycroft had assured Sherlock the numbers didn’t make sense and his employee was taking the wrap for a guilty man. 

-

By the end of his first day Sherlock had mastered everything and was thinking about how long it would take to kill himself using the milk steamer. The other girl who was still there was in the back washing dishes as Sherlock poured coffee after coffee to the grumpy and tired patrons that walked in. It was exactly an hour before closing when the same man, James, walked back in through the door. 

“No yelling this time?” James asked walking up to the counter where Sherlock was resting his elbow, his head sat lazily in his hand as he watched the short, not banker walk closer. 

“I could scream for you, if you’d like.” Sherlock mumbled flicking through a boring newspaper on the counter, his eyes flicking up briefly to the now red faced man. Well that was easily confirmed, gay, or at least bisexual. 

“Mmm no, how about you get one of the girls to make my coffee instead dearest?” James’s voice lowered as he placed his money on the counter. Sherlock looked over to the money silently at first before he turned his head to look at the window on the door in the back. He saw the girl walking past the small window, a large pile of dirty dishes in her hands as she headed in the direction of the sink. 

“Can’t do that.” Sherlock responded looking back down to the paper. 

“Well are you going to make it then?” James insisted shoving his hands in his pockets. His impatience growing by the second. 

“Well I suppose that is my job...” Sherlock stopped leaning on the counter turning to face the customer, waiting for a minute and crossing his arms when the man didn’t say anything else. “What do you want?” Sherlock finally asked, watching every movement of the man in front of him. 

“I’m only going to say this once so write it down.” James uncrossed his arms leaning forward slightly as he in turn carefully watched his new barista. When Sherlock didn’t reach for a marker or any sort of paper James grabbed some receipt paper and hurriedly took the marker hanging off of Sherlock’s apron. His hand didn’t linger close to Sherlock for long before he began writing quickly. His head nodded from side to side as he started to list off the instructions he was writing down. “Coffee, two shots of espresso double steamed, black, with 3 teaspoons of sugar. And When I say three I mean three, and that goes for the teaspoons as well. It’s teaspoons not tablespoons. He slid the marker and paper back to Sherlock over the counter when he was done. Sherlock wordlessly threw the paper out after carefully considering the handwriting and not at all the order. He gave James another once over before he replied. 

“Lawyer? No never mind.” Sherlock turned away starting to make the long winded coffee order. He made a few proper adjustments but he knew it would be appreciated.

“Banker, remember?” James called, stuffing a tip into the jar as Sherlock continued to work on his order. “Should I be worried? If you can’t remember that, why would you remember my drink?” James sung trying to see over Sherlock and watch him as he worked, but failing miserably due to their height differences. Sherlock turned around placing the cup onto the counter and giving James his best ‘the customer is always right smile’. 

“Coffee, two espresso shots double steamed, black with 3 teaspoons.” Sherlock repeated the order watching James as he examined the cup. Jame’s face scrunched slightly when he saw Sherlock’s hand writing on the side of the cup. 

‘Jim :) ’

Sherlock continued to grin until James took a sip. He froze instantly, placing the cup back onto the counter. “What did you do to it?” James demanded, looking at the cup like it was an anomaly among coffee cups. The girl in the back seemed to have recognized James’s yelling voice and came rushing out worried, and covered in soapy water. Sherlock held up his hand as if to stop her before he answered. 

“I melted the sugar by pouring the double steamed espresso in first. Liquidizing the sugar will mix it with the drink completely unlike your regular granulated sugar.” Sherlock rambled off, exceptionally proud of himself as James unconsciously reached for the cup again as he spoke.

‘I’m so sorry James I’ll remake it if you’d like, free of charge, Sherlock’s just a -” James cut her off putting even more money in the tip jar. 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” James walked away to the door, giving Sherlock one look over his shoulder before he walked out.

“He must like you, never been that nice to any of us before. Last new person we got quit because of him.” She smiled turning back around to return to the dishes in the back. Sherlock smiled to himself watching as the man stood outside with his cup of coffee. He was standing there for under a minute when a silver car drove up along the sidewalk and a man got out to open the door for him. Sherlock’s brow furrowed his mind racing with ideas when he heard a gasp behind him. “Sherlock, why’s there bacon under the milk steamer, you’ll destroy it!” The girl, stephanie? asked, quickly moving to pull the bacon from under the steamer. Sherlock got a quick glance of the condition of the bacon before it was thrown in the bin. Twenty one hours and thirty three minutes. 

-

That night when Sherlock returned to Baker street, his pocket was filled with the tips from the coffee shop. Most of it was thanks to James. When he walked into the flat John greeted him with an annoying smile. 

“How’d it go then?” The doctor asked muting the television and sitting upright in his armchair. 

“Tedious, O’keffe didn’t do anything but sit in his locked office all day.” Sherlock spoke, setting the tip money down on the desk and collapsing into his arm chair. John stared over at the pile of money on the desk, his mouth opening and closing a few times. 

“Did you make all of that?” John got up and moved to the desk counting the money in his mind silently. 

“You sound surprised?” Sherlock pulled out his phone opening up his preferred search bar. 

“Well, yes. Sherlock you’re not exactly charismatic, how’d you get this many people to tip you?” John finished counting the money and moved to turn the television off completely.

“Being a barista isn’t all about being charismatic John. I have a good memory and I’m capable of actually making all the drinks correctly unlike my colleagues.” Sherlock replied typing in the search bar. 

‘established London physician James...’ 

“Right. Course, well I’m off to bed.” John laughed walking over to the stairs not waiting for Sherlock’s reply before heading off to his room. Sherlock eventually gave up his search, angrily setting aside his phone and retreating into his mind palace for the remainder of the night. 

-

“Oi, listen here young lady. You ain’t ever gonna let this one go. Never had a better cup of tea in my life.” The elderly man paused laughing at his own words as Sherlock stood motionless watching the temperature on the other pots. “Just don’t go tellin’ my wife.” He added with a wink before he placed a tip in the jar and walked away to sit at one of the few small round tables with the aforementioned wife.

“He’s right you know. Me and the other’s aren’t ever going to let you go. We’ve never gotten this many tips before!” Mary chimed in smiling over at Sherlock who was still paying more attention to the coffee pots. The bell on the door rung and the two looked up just in time to see James walk in. Sherlock looked over to the clock hanging on the wall and grinned. “Uhh hello James, usual?” Mary asked reaching for the medium sized coffee cup. 

“Not you, him.” James sneered gesturing over to Sherlock as he heaved a heavy looking suitcase up to the top of the counter. 

“Oh, Sherlock? It’s only his second day, I can make it just fine.” Mary insisted but James glared at her and she backed away moving to the kitchen door. 

“You seem certain I remember your order.” Sherlock spoke putting the medium cup away that Mary had set out and instead reaching for the large. 

“I am.” James replied shortly watching as Sherlock moved around behind the counter. 

“Let’s see then shall we?” Sherlock smirked handing James the cup, another scribbled note on the side. 

“ Professor James :) “ 

James ignored the note and took a careful first sip. Sherlock immediately repeated all of the actions he had just performed to ensure he hadn’t actually messed up. James’s nose scrunched up and if at all possible looked angrier than his usual frown. “What, what is it?” Sherlock asked angrily knowing he hadn’t forgotten anything. 

“Got ‘cha.” James sing songed, a broad smile stretching his lips. Sherlock smiled back pointing to the suit case. 

“Long night of grading papers ahead of you?” Sherlock spoke casually taking James’s money and putting it into the register. 

“Is that why you made it a large?” James asked avoiding the question entirely. Sherlock leaned forward, both his hands resting on the countertop. 

“You tell me…” Sherlock nearly whispered, his heart was beating faster then usual when James leaned forwards as well. 

“My only complaint is that you put peppermint in it, not really my thing.” James put the cup back down on the counter and slid it into one of Sherlock’s hands, their fingers brushing for a split second. 

“Sorry can’t fix it.” Sherlock stood back away from the counter, taking the cup with him and throwing it out in the bin. “My shifts just ended, oh and it looks like you’ve scared off Mary. I hear there is another cafe two blocks down the street.” Sherlock tried to hold back his smile but when James eyes went dark with anger he couldn’t resist.

“Teaching is my day job.” James’s voice was menacing, Sherlock could at last see why the others were fearful of him. It did little to sway the detective however. 

“And in your free time?” Sherlock pushed, reaching once more for the large coffee cup. His hand lingered just above cup, waiting for the reply. James tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter top. It didn’t matter how good looking or so far intelligent this annoying barista appeared to be, he wasn’t getting another peep from him. 

“I wouldn’t want to have to kill you.” James smiled, only half joking and enjoying the irritated eye roll from the taller man. Sherlock settled, he had gotten something out of their conversation, James was a teacher. He remade the drink, properly foregoing any added flavors this time and handed it over to the slightly frazzled patron. James left quickly after that, without looking at the new scribbled note. 

Sherlock spent another hour at the cafe, claiming he needed to clean more before his shift was truly ended. Even with the extra hour he had nothing on O’ Keffe so he headed back to Baker Street once again empty handed. The cafe wasn’t far so instead of grabbing a cab like he had last time he chose to walk. The thought occurred to him that he may be getting a smidgen distracted by the cafe’s regular. But Sherlock couldn’t help it, even as he merely thought of him his heart rate went up. Be it the excitement of someone out there actually capable of surprising him, or simply the fact that the man was pleasant to look at Sherlock couldn’t be sure yet. He was actually eager to go back the next day, he wanted to know more about the mysterious James. But when he looked up across the sidewalk after existing the cafe he felt a spike of adrenaline. 

\- 

Jim got into the car that awaited him outside his favored cafe. This Sherlock character was turning out to be a bit of a nuisance, delightful, but annoyingly so. The name somehow sounded familiar but James brushed it off. When he was done typing out a wordy reply to his sniper he went to take another sip from his coffee when he noticed the writing on the side of the cup. 

“I don’t have a ride home.’ 

Jim looked up to his driver, his pulse beating loud in his ears. “Stop here and get out.” James ordered. The second the driver pulled over to stop James got out of the back seat and moved to the front of the car. The driver closed the door for him and stepped aside as he drove off, back down the way they had come. They hadn’t gotten far so he suspected Sherlock not walking either way down the street meant he was still in the cafe. James parked the car outside the shop and stared at the glass door, waiting. After about fifteen minutes James started to get anxious. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. Sherlock, the barista was just a smart ass who knew how to make good coffee. And was exceedingly handsome. The last thought surprised him, as much as the fact that he had actually come back to give the man a lift. James hadn’t actually romantically pursued anyone in years. Most of it was an intelligence thing. He didn’t want a partner who couldn’t even hold a simple conversation with him. On that note Sherlock walked out of the cafe, and hour after ‘his shift had ended’. Jim squared his shoulders, both his hands gripping onto the steering wheel. Sherlock noticed him and began walking over, pulling a long coat tightly around himself. When James eyes got stuck on the movement of the man’s hair against the wind he decided then and there that this was simply a test. If this smart ass barista could hold an intelligent conversation then, well James didn’t know, but if he couldn’t he was going straight to O’Keffe to have him fired. 

“221 Baker Street.” Sherlock spoke first as he got into the car. James looked over to the man in the passenger side with a raised brow. He waited to start the car another moment, smiling when Sherlock spoke again in his deep baritone. “Please.” Sherlock pulled off his scarf and James suddenly found himself distracted, staring at the exposed neck. 

“What are you doing working at a corner cafe?” James asked as he started the car and began to drive off. The street wasn’t far away going by his phone’s gps. 

“What did you do to your driver?” Sherlock responded looking over to James with careful eyes. The shorter man had taken off his suit jacket and was wearing a snugly fitting button up shirt that clung to his forearms tightly where he had rolled it up. James laughed abruptly, apparently there were things neither of them wanted to talk about.

“So Sherlock…” James spoke taking as many glances as he could without risk of crashing the car. He had to at least have a last name. 

“Just Sherlock is fine, James…” Sherlock replied pulling out his phone and typing a message out quickly. James rolled his eyes making a right turn as he looked down to the gps again. 

“Do you go to university?” James tried, there had to be some conversation point they both agreed on. Sherlock put his phone away again and turned slightly in his seat to look at his driver. 

“If I did something tells me you would know, professor. No I don’t, that’s a bit young for me.” Sherlock finally agreed to share some information. “But I did go, found it all relatively boring, no idea why you’d put up with being there longer.” Sherlock’s long answer startled James, who now wished he hadn’t actually gotten rid of the driver so he could look into those piercing eyes as the man beside him spoke. “What do you teach anyway?” 

“Math, mostly, I offer a special astronomy class in the summer sessions too, well when I can.” Jim answered honestly. Unfortunately when James had finished speaking he was also pulling up to the address Sherlock had given him. He put the car in park and turned to look at Sherlock who was watching him with a curious expression. “What?” James asked unable to hold back a smile at the dumbfounded look. 

“Nothing, you just surprise me. I’m not used to that.” Sherlock unbuckled his seatbelt and put his hand on the door about to get out when he turned back to look at James. “Are you hungry?” James had to instantly settle his thoughts. Sherlock wouldn’t mean they should eat up in his flat, alone, this late at night. James shook his head before he was able to respond. 

“Are you offering to buy me dinner Sherlock?” James teased cringing slightly at his own accent. Sherlock wrapped his scarf around his neck much to James disappointment and pursed his lips.

“Only if you continue to be interesting. I know a good italian place not far, want to walk?” Sherlock asked even though he stepped out of the car already. James actually hesitated. He wanted to jump out after the tall barista the instant he stepped out of the car, but he also didn’t want to be so vulnerable. He was actually starting to enjoy this man’s company and he didn’t want anyone on his bad side to see them together and make any moves against him. But he couldn’t exactly voice that to Sherlock so slowly he got out of the car. 

“Not far?” He asked looking down to his watch pretending to be worried about his papers that needed grading. He knew exactly what half the idiots in his class were getting already so no real need to worry there. 

“Five minutes.” Sherlock confirmed leading the way when James locked the car door. 

-

James as it turned out was in fact a very smart man. He had made a statement earlier about Sherlock working at the cafe and now Sherlock felt it was his turn to be confounded on the matter of James working at a lower tier university. Sherlock didn’t usually have the chance to discuss math theories as in depthly as him and James had unless he was visiting his mother. By the end of James’s rather long, and very impassioned speech Sherlock was staring, openly and he knew it. He was hooked, he felt like he knew everything and nothing all at once and every word James said made him want more. Sherlock felt like a pirate diving for a never ending pile gold.

“Really Sherlock a cafe? I could offer you a better paying job as a TA.” James stated leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair using his other to sip on the glass of wine that Sherlock’s friend slash restaurant owner had brought over.

‘I told you already, I don’t want to go back to school.” Sherlock responded watching Jim shake his head in bemusement. “And you a teacher? You could be off running the world.” Sherlock joked, growing concerned when James almost choked on the sip of wine he took.

“I suppose I could…” James dragged the words, quickly recovering from his slip up and patting the side of his mouth with a napkin. “But admit it, you’re bored at that cafe.” James leaned forward an encouraging grin lighting up his features. Sherlock considered him for a moment, James was smart, understatement of his life. He was about Sherlock’s age, Irish accent, made good money, hadn’t looked at his phone at all, and above all hiding something. They were two similar halves sitting across each other and eating a typical Italian dessert talking about math. Sherlock felt a tempting roll in his gut to lean forward as his eyes slid down from James eyes to his wine soaked lips. 

“I was, I’ll admit debating death by milk steamer until…” Sherlock started to unconsciously lean, his voice lowering to almost a whisper. James leaned closer as well straining to hear the man. 

“Until…” James asked his own eyes flicking between Sherlock’s focused gaze and his parted cupid’s bow mouth.

“Until, a mysterious Irishman with an uncontrollable temper walked in and thought I was an idiot.” Sherlock’s hand underneath the table found James leg and slowly he traced his fingers up the inside of James thigh. James startled at first but his pupils dilated, and his breath came out heavier as his own hand tightly clasped around Sherlock’s under the table. 

“What makes you say I thought you were an idiot?” James whispered in return. Sherlock smiled leaning back slightly sensing a chance to show off. 

“I’m very good at reading people.” Sherlock let go of James hand sitting back in his chair fully. James gestured in front of him self before crossing his arms and leaning back as well. 

“Go on then, read me.” James smirked internally knowing he was doomed to fail but thought to entertain him at least. He was not ready for the astoundingly piercing gaze that assaulted him after he had made the statement. Sherlock took a deep breath and re focused his eyes to James’s. 

“You’re an only child, you grew up in a religious family who didn’t understand your level of intellect. Because of your parents misunderstanding aloofness you spend most of your adult life alone and untrusting of others, also a sign of severe bullying. But you’ve gotten past that somehow, you walk with the confidence of a rich man, though you live on a professor's salary. Math and astronomy are just hobbies, you can only learn so much in either subject before you got bored and moved on or could further the subject yourself. No you do something else that actively challenges your mind.” James was staring wide eyed and silent for moment before Sherlock continued. “I’ll explain, your family is religious because of your blatant aversion to my flirting, but you clearly prefer men so your closeted, or at least you are or were to your family who are excessively religious. I’d say you don’t talk to them anymore because any other person at least once slips a relative into first conversations, even I did it with my brother earlier. Your intelligence is proof enough of my second observation, the bullying is only founded now that I’ve said it and you’ve reacted the correct way. Another sign is your automatic reflex to yelling when something isn’t right or someone is doing something you don’t like. You’ve been down that path and you seek to avoid it at all cost, so severe possibly abusive bullying. When you talk about math with me there is a level of excitement, because there are things on the subject I still don’t understand. That's the only way you get excitement from the subject anymore, hence why you teach. You like showing off, and you like going over all the things that originally drew you to the material. But it’s boring now when you don’t have anyone to teach, so someone like you, who gets bored just as easily as I do has to find something else to do. So tell me what is it James?” Sherlock was leaning forward again slightly as James glared at the man in front of him with a controlled frown. 

‘Excuse me…” James stood up straightening his suit before he pushed his chair back in. Sherlock looked up to the man curiously. “Thank you for dinner.” James spoke resolutely before making his way to the door. Angelo walked over to the table after James started to walk away down the street. 

“Where is your date going?” He asked pretending to wipe at the table next to Sherlock’s. Sherlock looked over his shoulder out the window. 

“It would seem he didn’t agree with my deduction of him.” Sherlock answered pulling out his wallet to pay the bill. Angelo huffed a laugh refusing Sherlock’s money when he tried to pay him. 

“You talk too much sometimes Sherlock. Go after him, he liked you.” Angelo insisted gesturing out the window. Sherlock fought back the urge to look out the window again. 

“He’s different, he likes when I talk. He doesn’t mind me being smart, I can’t help it if he disagrees with what I see.” Sherlock commented waving off Angelo’s offer of another glass of wine. Angelo was about to say something else when his eyes lit up as he looked out the window and he pointed for Sherlock to look. Sherlock did turn around this time, James was turned around walking back towards the restaurant, his pace a bit quicker than when he’d been leaving. Sherlock stood up and walked out the door waiting at the entrance another moment until James was standing in front of him.

“Do you work tomorrow?” James asked not making eye contact , staring at the pair of Sherlock’s shoes in front of him. 

“Yes, same time as today.” Sherlock answered, also averting his eyes, looking out over the street. Before Sherlock knew what was happening to him James’s hands were grabbing at his coat and dragging him downwards to his level. The press of James lips to his own was harsh and equally euphoric. Sherlock moved his lips against the other’s as his arms came up to wrap around James’s waist. James stepped closer wrapping his own arms around Sherlock’s neck as their mouths parted. James breath was warm on Sherlock’s lips as they took a moment to breath. Sherlock moved back in, his teeth scraping along jim’s bottom lip as their bodies pressed closer together. James’s head felt light when Sherlock opened his mouth letting his tongue explore into Sherlock’s mouth. He sucked Sherlock’s lip into his mouth and nearly lost his mind when he not only heard the low rumble from the taller man’s throat but felt it against his chest. He wanted to rush them both back to his car and take Sherlock home and have him make even more delicious sounds but his self control decided to kick in exactly when he didn’t want it to. He pulled away gasping lightly and staring into the sharp blue eyes above him before he spoke breathlessly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He pulled himself out from Sherlock’s arms and turned back around, walking down the street with a lighter step. Sherlock stared after the shorter man for far too long and eventually Angelo stuck his head out the door he had continued to stand in front of.

“I like him. Bring him round any time.” Angelo beamed before slipping back inside. Sherlock ignored the comment and headed back to Baker street, an entirely new and exciting feeling coursing through him as his mind filled with the feeling of James pressed against him. 

-

Sherlock waited, somewhat impatiently for his favorite customer to arrive the following day. He had a later shift so he didn’t get to see James that morning but Sherlock assumed he would be coming in later, given their previous conversation. O’Keffe remained behind his locked door like all the other days until just ten minutes before the cafe was about to close. The man walked out from the back, stretching his back and glancing over to Mary who was watching Sherlock show her a better way of cleaning the coffee pots. 

“Mary sweetheart pack up tonight yeah?” Their manager spoke handing Mary the keys before heading to the door. “Oh and Sherlock, keep up the good work.” He added tipping his hat before pushing the door open. Sherlock looked up to see James walking in, James glared at the larger man as he walked inside. 

“Now's our time.” Sherlock looked over to Mary who was holding onto the keys and smiling at Sherlock. The day previous had proved Mary a worthy confident in Sherlock’s plans so he had asked her to keep an eye on O’keffe while he wasn’t around. Now that he had left and they were both there the moment was opportune. 

“You're sure? What about…” She nodded looking over to James who was staring puzzled at the two of them from the other side of the counter. Sherlock turned then to look at James with a mischievous smile. 

“I’ll give you all the cafes recipes if you help me and Mary now.” Sherlock offered walking over to the small swinging door leading behind the counter. James walked up to the door getting slightly more close than necessary to Sherlock as he walked behind the counter.

“You don’t have to bribe me...what are you two plotting?” James voice was light, Sherlock considered him, a thought flashing through his mind for a quick moment before he stepped towards the back rooms. 

“Sherlock’s a detective, been trying to get information on O’keffe for the past what? Week now?” Mary cut in as they followed Sherlock to the locked office door. 

“Oooh.” James stuttered watching Sherlock unlock the office door when Mary handed him the keys. Then everything clicked for James, he stood frozen outside the office door for a moment, both Mary and Sherlock staring at him waiting for him to join them so they could reclose the door. 

“Sherlock Holmes…” James mumbled dismayed. Sherlock looked up from the computer screen he was typing at with a innocent expression. 

“Yes, now are you going to help or not?” He barked waiting still for James to walk in and close the door. James shook out of his shock, moving mostly on instinct as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. 

“It won't be on there, get out of the way. The files are all in that cabinet, which is locked. Get started on picking it and I’ll change the camera roll and delete you hours worked with the years previous.” James spoke quickly as he removed his coat and stood over the computer, quickly getting through the lousy computer password screen. James looked over his shoulder to find Sherlock was the one staring now so he cleared his throat. “Sherlock.” He sung glancing over to the cabinet with the safe in it. Technically O’keffe was a customer of his, but this was so much more fun than helping him. 

“Right well what should I do?” Mary spoke up standing in between James typing away on the computer and Sherlock cracking the code on the locked safe. 

“Keep watch.” The both of them responded at the same time. The two looked over to each other and grinned before returning to their work. 

“Right.” Mary smiled walking out of the room. “I’ll just knock twice if someone is coming.” She added before closing the door. Sherlock cracked the case quickly enough and started to look through the papers, it was exactly what he needed, but it wouldn’t be enough. He still needed to catch O’keffe in the act. Then Sherlock was distracted again by James’s loud typing behind him. He felt his heart beat race as his mind started to slowly connect dots for him. This was the happiest and most excited he had ever seen the man. He slowly turned around, putting the papers down on the desk next to James, looking over his co conspirator one last time before making his final assessment.

“James...Moriarty.” Sherlock spoke the words and James felt the floor drop out from under him. He couldn’t focus on the code in front of him with the detective lingering right to his side. He had run into Sherlock once before, with his taxi cab driver. He knew he had heard the name, but he hadn’t the image of a face until he walked into his cafe almost a week ago. James stood from the computer and turned to face Sherlock who was watching solely him now. James was about to respond when two quick sharp knocks echoed from the only door into the office. James looked to the door and back to Sherlock quickly. Sherlock wanted to snicker at the concerned look on James face when the knocks sounded. He quickly grabbed the mastermind and walked over to the corner of the room where there was a large metal standing cabinet. 

“We are not. going. to fit.” James punctuated each word his hand coming up to point to the inside when Sherlock flung the doors open. 

“One way to find out.” Sherlock whispered back, pushing James ahead of him and tossing the man his coat before he too squeezed into the cabinet. He had to push aside a few coats that were hanging up inside but eventually they both managed to close the doors just in time. Sherlock’s left hand was bracing on the back of the cabinet, his right holding the doors shut tightly as James reached between Sherlock’s arm and the back of the cabinet to hold himself up on the side wall. James one hand was placed on Sherlock’s chest trying to keep himself upright. Even for James the cabinet was a bit short so they were both crouching, their legs criss crossing between each other trying to fit like two pieces of a puzzle. James was at first very irritated that he had been shoved into the cabinet but quickly found himself otherwise occupied with trying to keep his breathing low and even when the Detective moved slightly causing their hips to briefly connect. James swore he saw Sherlock’s face brighten a shade of red at the contact but with no lights inside with them he couldn’t be sure. 

“Did you send that Sherlock one home for the night?” O’keffe spoke as he opened the door into the room.

“Uh yes sir, there’s not much cleaning up to do. So I thought I’d save on payroll.” Mary replied, her voice only slightly shaking. Sherlock’s eyes widened as he looked over to James who was trying very had to focus on anything else other than Sherlock pressing up against him, everywhere. Sherlock leaned in even closer to stick his hand in James’s pants pocket ignoring the quiet angry glare from the mastermind as he pulled out the man’s phone. He turned the phone to face James and let him type in the passcode before he flipped it around again looking through the applications until he found what he needed to. He pressed the record button and showed James what he was doing. 

“Oh no need to worry ‘bout that sweetheart. Infact I think it’s ‘bout time you got a raise…” O’keffe paused and the two in the cabinet heard the sound of him settling into his chair at the desk. Sherlock bit his lip when Jame’ss hand slid slightly down his chest causing Sherlock to reach forward with his left hand and grab James before he fell. Sherlock kept his arm around the mastermind as he continued to try and record the conversation going on outside their current confines. O’keffe was just starting to talk about his other businesses with, possibly Sherlock’s best undercover assistant ever, when he felt something entirely unexpected. James was pressed against him completely and he was getting hard against Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock entirely forgot about his current task as he looked over to James. James wasn’t making eye contact, both his eyes closed trying to focus, Sherlock assumed on retracting his current aroused state. Sherlock’s vision went tunneling until all he could focus on was the man pressed against him. The smart, amusing, handsome, criminal mastermind in front of him, clinging onto him so not to fall and destroy their hiding place. Sherlock quietly placed the phone in his hand down to the floor beneath them and used his now free hand to turn James’s head up towards him. James eyes snapped open at the touch of Sherlock’s hand under his chin. James mind didn’t catch up quick enough with Sherlock’s actions as their lips pressed together. 

Sherlock’s arm around his waist tightened and pulled them together even closer, no room for even air between them now. James melted into the kiss using all of his will power not to moan when he felt Sherlock’s own excitement now pressing against him. Sherlock was devouring him with their kiss, his free hand resting on the back of James neck as their lips slid together and tongues explored and collided. James brought the hand on Sherlock’s chest down lower first to Sherlock’s hip, making the taller man roll their clothed erections together in torment. Sherlock’s hand tightened on the back of James's neck at the movement. Sherlock wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s neck pressing their mouths harshly together trying to cover any sounds or breathy moans that might slip between them. James hand began to trace up and down Sherlock’s thigh and suddenly Sherlock was angry he didn’t have more hands to touch and explore James with. When the cabinet doors opened and they came tumbling out Mary was standing over them with her face in her hand. 

“Is now really the time boys?” Mary sighed her gaze not shy at all, watching the two men trying to straighten themselves out and look somewhat decent. “O’keffe’s just gone I hope you can remember some of what he said to me.” Mary spoke looking to the watch on her wrist. Sherlock smiled then regaining some of his dignity.

“Don’t need to.” He leaned down and picked James’s phone up from the cabinet floor, pressing the end button and then pressing play. Mary’s smile dropped and she hesitantly held up her index finger to stop Sherlock.

“No you can’t use my voice, I can’t be a witness Sherlock.” Mary was shaking now, ready to leap forward and grab the phone from Sherlock. But James got to it first. 

“What why?” Sherlock asked not questioning James’s silence beside him. 

“I uh have a bit of a record.” Mary cautioned glancing over to James. Sherlock made the connection and sighed. 

“This case is for my brother, Mycroft Holmes, if he wants his employee out of prison he can erase your record. He has that power.” Sherlock pulled out his own phone this time, sending Mycroft a text before looking back up to Mary. “He’ll be on his way now.” James tensed at that pushing his phone into his pocket and walking towards the office door, the other two following after him. 

“Well time for me to go.” James spoke, his voice slightly hoarser than usual. Sherlock walked with him to the front of the cafe, Mary lingering behind the counter still. 

“I’ll need the recording.” Sherlock noted, holding out his hand. 

“I’ll give it to you, but not big brother. See you laterrr.” James walked out of the shop, not taking a second glance at the agitated detective. It was another ten minutes before a black car slowly came to a stop outside of the shop and Sherlock looked over to Mary who still appeared fairly nervous. 

“You can trust me.” Sherlock held open the door for the shorter woman, she nodded and walked out getting into the waiting car. Sherlock quickly followed after her, the car immediately driving away once the door was shut. Mycroft was sitting in the passenger front seat and turned to look at the two added guest. He smiled politely at Mary and was about to address his brother when his voice caught in his throat. He quickly looked back over to Mary but shook his head knowing that wasn’t possible. 

“Brother mine, are we missing someone?” Mycroft asked examining Sherlock’s crumpled clothing and reddened lips. 

“Nope.” Sherlock replied looking over to Mary and smiling. The remainder of the car ride went fairly quickly, mostly Mycroft assuring Mary anything currently on her file would be gone within the hour so she could appear in court. 

“So where is the evidence?” Mycroft asked as they pulled up to 221 Baker Street. Sherlock pulled the files from his coat pocket waving them at his brother while he looked out his window to his flat. John came rushing outside. “Sherlock!” Mycroft yelled as Sherlock began to get out of the car, Mary following behind him. 

“Where have- Oh hello.” John started harshly until he saw Mary getting out of the car with Sherlock. John smiled politely until Mycroft too exited the car and walked to join the group on the sidewalk.

“John Watson, Mary...I’m not sure.” Sherlock introduced the two ignoring his hovering brother. 

“Just Mary’s fine.” Mary smiled back to the doctor and shaking his hand. 

“I am so sorry to interrupt…” Mycroft sarcastically voiced stepping into Sherlock’s personal space as his assistant exited the car. “Sherlock, I told you paper wouldn’t be enough. I need in the act.” Mycroft nearly growled. “However lovely Mary is, a nameless witness will not be enough.”

“Well lucky then that I’ve got a recording as well.” Sherlock responded starting to step up the stairs to the flat. 

“Where Sherlock?” Mycroft pressed, his blood pressure visibly rising. Sherlock was about to respond when a black SUV turned down the street tires screeching. 

‘Get down!” Sherlock shouted running towards John. Mary however got to him first, dragging the doctor down to the ground in front of Mycroft’s car. Mycroft’s assistant did the same for his boss and Sherlock just narrowly jumped behind a separate car when the bullets started firing along the street. It was a rainstorm of bullets for less than twenty seconds then the car was speeding off down another street. 

“Jesus! Sherlock what did you do?” John exclaimed getting up and offering Mary a hand as he did so. Mycroft was already on his phone talking with a hushed voice. 

“Uh...Sherlock…” Mary called as Sherlock paced up and down the sidewalk thinking. Sherlock looked up to the woman holding out her mobile phone. Sherlock walked over to her and took the phone into his hands. 

“Tell your new pal if he wants to see his boyfriend again he will bring me the files back…” There was an address listed that Sherlock quickly memorized and handed the phone back to Mary. 

“That doesn’t make sense...why would he care about the files.” Sherlock took the files back out from his pocket and flipped through them. Nothing seemed extraordinary, even if it was he wouldn’t be able to use any of it without the warrant. Then Sherlock snapped the folder closed. “Ohh. Oh!” Sherlock put the folder back into his pocket and looked over to Mycroft. “Call your men off from the van! Now!” 

“He thinks I’m on my own, he thinks I’m using his bank information to steal from him. He has no idea I’m working with the police.” Sherlock walked up to Mycroft’s car starting to get in again. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mycroft asked stepping up to the car as Sherlock rolled down the window. 

“We’re going to save a maths professor. Who also happens to have the evidence you need, so do hurry up before they kill him after they realize I am with the yard.” Sherlock rolled up his window then as Mycroft sighed and dialed another number. Mycroft walked away to the passenger seat and Sherlock rolled down the window again. “Coming?” He said looking over to Mary and John. John glanced over to Mary who shrugged and stepped forward, John following after her. 

-

“I will skin you alive, personally.” James seethed from under the black sack over his head. There were a few laughs surrounding him after the threat was made. All James could think now was about where his fucking sniper was and why it was taking any of his associates so long to figure out their boss had been abducted. 

“Shut him up.” O’keffe’s familiar voice ordered. James cursed under his breath. He was suddenly aggravated with himself for keeping his identity so tightly hidden from the cafe owner. They were literally doing business together but the man had never seen his face or heard his voice so James would know there was no convincing the man he was making the biggest mistake of his life. A pair of hands lifted up the sack on his head about half way to put a tie around his mouth, preventing his until now never ending stream of explicit profanities and death threats to continue. “Don’t worry sweetheart your boyfriend is giving me my property back, then this will all be over.” The cafe owner laughed, a gaggle of other’s laughter slowly joining in after. 

“They got the message sir. The boys just got back.” Another voice spoke, from somewhere behind James’s chair where he was tied up. 

“Good. I need to fix my mistake before the big boss finds out. That little blonde bitch had me fooled, but she won't be a problem soon.” James actually snorted at that, thinking of what he was going to have done to the man who was blabbering on.

“Uh sir, his phone keeps goin’ off but I can’t get into it.” A woman’s voice came calling and James heard movement ahead of him. Without warning there was a strong punch to his gut. He folded in on himself slightly but contained the groan that wanted to slip from the pain. Another hit came right after the first across the side of his face. 

“What’s the password?” O’keffe yelled directly into his ear as he ripped off the gag in James’s mouth violently. James took his chance going by the direction of the voice and slammed his head forwards smiling when his forehead bluntly knocked into a row of teeth. 

“You mother fucker-” James heard the click of a gun directly next to his head. He turned his head in the opposite direction, still refusing to utter a word. “What is it?” O’keffe yelled for the hundredth time. James felt the gun pressed into his temple and then there was a resounding bang. Then there were six more, something wet landed on Jim’s cheek and he cringed thinking of what exactly it was. He waited a few moments, hearing O’keffe groaning on the floor next to him before he decided to speak. 

“Moran?” James called out ignoring the pain that was vibrating all through his body. There was a rush of footsteps from behind him and James tried even through his restraints to turn towards the sound. “What took you so long dofus, get this thing off my face.” The fabric of the black bag scratch along his face when it was quickly removed. James’s eyes slowly adjusted but his saviour was behind him now untying his restraints. 

“Sorry family problems. Are you alright?” Sherlock’s rumbling voice spoke into James’s ear as the last piece of rope fell from James’s wrist. James turned around, his eyes wide as he looked up to Sherlock who smiled down to him proudly. 

“How did you...they sent Mary the wrong address that was just a drop…” James questioned astonished, suddenly all of his bodily pain in the far corners of his mind.

“The address they sent her wasn’t on his records. Here however he has continuously made electronic payments on. It was all in the files he wanted back.” Sherlock answered patting the coat pocket holding said files as he walked around to James’s front. 

“Fuckin’ pig!” O’keffe yelled from the spot on the floor he had fallen to. James looked over to the bleeding man with disdain.

“I’m not...but you might say my brother is.” Sherlock valiantly replied just as said brother sauntered in surrounded by officers. James looked up to Sherlock who made a quick subtle nod to James, trying to pacify him momentarily. Sherlock was at least somewhat glad the criminal seemed injured enough not to simply try and run.

“Is this the phone with the recording?” Mycroft asked holding out the phone for Sherlock to confirm. 

“Yes.” Sherlock replied shortly and looking over to James. “It belongs to him.” Sherlock motioned to the injured Irishman who was leaning heavily on the back of his chair. 

“Please don’t take it, I should call my lawyer, and I have a lot of family pictures on it.” James played his best clueless idiot noticing Sherlock’s half grin from the corner of his eye. 

“I’m afraid that just isn’t an option. You can retrieve any numbers you may need, but I’ll need it back before you are escorted off the premises.” Mycroft spoke handing the phone over to James and turning towards O’keffe. “Take him away.” He added, detached and no longer interested in the events unfolding around him. It took James less than 40 seconds to delete everything from the phone excluding the voice recording. He handed the phone over to an officer and tried to stand fumbling slightly to his own appall. Sherlock stepped forward then, offering him a hand. James took the offer begrudgingly and didn’t utter another word until they were out of the room. 

“Do you need a hospital?” Sherlock asked only uncertain due to the majority of James’s injuries lying beneath his clothing. 

“No I want a bed.” James snipped back trying to somewhat straighten himself out when he noticed Mary and some other bloke walking towards them quickly.

“Sherlock, James!” Mary exclaimed walking ahead of John and looking James over with a worried eye. “What happened?” 

“O’keffe was arrested.” Sherlock answered not stopping his walk, James still leaning on him heavily. John now looking between the two men in surprise. 

“Is this the professor?” John smiled stretching out a hand even though they were still walking. “James right? Sorry mate Sherlock tends to bring out the crazy in everyone within a ten mile radius of his current location.” James didn’t answer or reach for the hand, his eyes locking onto a taxi parked out front. 

“I’m going to see James home. Don't wait up.” Sherlock looked over his shoulder to John as he helped James into the back seat of the cab. 

“Shouldn’t he go to the hospital?” John tried but by the end of his sentence Sherlock had already closed the car door. The cab drove off and John stood watching after it. 

“Well how about some tea?” Mary smiled warmly at the confused doctor standing next to her when the cab disappeared around a corner street.

“That sounds great.” John turned to look at the woman, a light fluttering in his stomach when her arm hooked around his. 

-

“Which floor?” Sherlock asked as they stood in front of an elevator door leading to the flat James had directed them to. 

“Top one.” James answered stepping into the elevator as the doors opened up. Sherlock was still running on a high from solving the case and having possibly the most interesting mind he’d ever encountered leaning up against him wasn’t helping in calming him down. When they reached his floor Sherlock helped him up to the door and took a step back. James rested a hand on the wall next to his door trying to keep himself up now without the detective’s help. 

“There’s uh…”Sherlock’s hand raised up to James’s face wiping away a small red spot on the skin. James leaned into the touch, his eyes feeling heavy as his hand caught Sherlock’s before it could fall back down to the detective’s side. 

“Why are you doing this, you know who I am...what I do…” James asked releasing Sherlock’s hand and re opening his eyes to watch the taller man answer him. Sherlock stepped closer examining the faint bruising on the criminal’s face. 

“Thought I’d put in a good word for myself…”Sherlock watched James’s dark eyes scan him over. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you in the future...” James warned leaning towards the detective as his limbs began to ache again. 

“I wouldn’t want anything less.” Sherlock closed his eyes leaning down and pressing a short soft kiss to the corner of James’s mouth. 

“Stay?” James voice cracked as his hand came up to rest on Sherlock’s forearm. He felt nervous and going by Sherlock’s own behavior he too was feeling anxious. Sherlock didn’t reply with words, simply leaning down and grabbing the flat key from James pocket and opening the door for the criminal. James carefully took his coat off cursing to himself when he felt his skin heating up just seeing Sherlock remove his own coat. They had been shoved, pressed against each other in a tiny cabinet and his brain couldn’t even fathom seeing or feeling anymore of the man without short circuiting. Sherlock’s eyes were everywhere all at once, looking over the open floor plan of the flat, carpet, wall, decor, James. James pointed to the living area his hand shaking slightly. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back out in a minute.” Sherlock walked past him and over to the couch James had gestured to as the criminal walked over to his bedroom. He wanted to change out of his clothes and wash up a bit, he felt dirty. By the time he was staring at himself in the bathroom through the mirror hanging on the wall his mind was racing again. He needed to get in touch with his sniper, cancel the shipments that O’keffe usually took care of, and he needed to break the man out of Mycroft’s clutches...he was going to burn him. When he walked back out into the living room he had every intention of ignoring his quest a bit longer to open up his laptop and start some work. However when he saw Sherlock’s back to him reading through a book left open on a desk he lost his train of thought completely. 

Sherlock was handsome, that much James decided the very first time he had seen the detective. But right now, with the dim orange lighting in the living room highlighting his curls and sharp bone structure James decided Sherlock was beyond the confines of words such as handsome. Sherlock’s entire body shook with laughter as he flipped over a page, James’s eyes were instantly drawn to the movement in Sherlock’s back. For a tall and lean man the muscle movement under the dark purple fabric clinging tightly onto him said there was more yet to be seen. 

“Try not to lose my mark.” James commented leaning against a wall and watching the detective carefully close the book and look up to his host. Sherlock decided it wasn’t worth the effort trying to hide his pleasant surprise seeing the man in front of him so casually dressed. Sherlock had never seen the criminal in anything beside his usual westwood or expensive under shirt, but now he wore a simple pair of jeans and a comfortably fitting sweater over a grey tee shirt. There was something encouraging about the change that made Sherlock step towards the man. Sherlock felt an inclination to touch James more so than he had ever felt for another person. Sherlock’s inexperience with sexual activities was mostly due to him not being capable of paying any mind to those who had been interested in him. But now as James leaned towards him as he stepped up to the criminal Sherlock felt an insatiable yearning to feel, and more so to be felt. James made first contact this time, tilting his head upwards and pressing a delicate press of his lips against Sherlock’s who responded by placing his hands on either side of the shorter man’s face. The innocence of their kiss didn’t last long, James’s hands came sliding up Sherlock’s chest gripping onto the fabric there to pull their bodies closer together. Sherlock’s kiss trailed down to the side of the criminal’s neck as his hands too moved to James chest. His hand lingered over the zipper to the sweater, his lips hot against the skin of James neck as he spoke. 

“Can I?” Sherlock asked lifting his head up to look at James. James shook his head in agreement as his own hand hesitated over Sherlock’s shirt buttons. Before James could even reach the second one Sherlock was throwing the sweater away from them and leaning his head back down to kiss the criminal. James responded to the newly enthusiastic kiss by ripping the rest of Sherlock’s shirt off impatiently. Sherlock didn’t seem to like this and groaned into their kiss. He attempted to pull away and voice his anger at the action but James had walked them into the back of the couch and instead they fell over the edge Sherlock landing on top of the criminal who laid on the couch. Sherlock lost his words staring down at the man under him, their bodies entwining like they had always fit perfectly together. James legs wrapped around Sherlock’s as he slid the torn shirt from the detective’s shoulders. James wanted to put his hands everywhere on Sherlock’s chest, hovering above him as they connected their lips again. His hands were actually shaking and he was second guessing every action he made. He actually shuddered when he felt the tips of Sherlock’s fingers sliding beneath his tee shirt. Sherlock disconnected their mouths his breath coming a little heavier as he lifted the criminal from his back on the couch to pull the shirt off. James laid back down when the shirt had been tossed aside along with Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock’s hands carefully went to rest on each of James’s hips as the man beneath him carefully traced the small amount of definition to his own chest with a tip of his finger until he reached his collar bone. Sherlock could feel a minuscule tremor through the the hand James used to explore his chest so Sherlock grasped the hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth to place a kiss there. “I’ve never done this before.” Sherlock decided honesty was his best option in the face of the invenatible. James’s eyes widened at that his hand still being held by the detective gripping tighter now. 

“Are you sure…” James started suddenly feeling very self conscious of his exposed skin. Sherlock quirked a brow the corner of his lip turning up into a smile. “I mean, not that you wouldn’t know...I just, are you sure you want to?” James finally got the words out properly, a part of him wishing he hadn’t when Sherlock dropped his hand and sat up. James nodded his head about to sit up as well when Sherlock’s strong firm hand pressed him back down into the couch. 

“I’m sure.” Sherlock spoke lowering back down, this time low enough to place a soft kiss just above Jim’s jean button. James’s hips reflexively lifted upwards and Sherlock placed both his hands on either side of James’s middle holding him down now.

“Fuck, Sherlock.” James’s moaned when Sherlock licked a stripe up his chest straight to his nipple. Sherlock’s mouth closed around the jutting flesh, his tongue lightly running circles around it until he gently scraped his teeth against it. James’s hands flew into Sherlock’s hair gripping tightly at the scrape of teeth. James gasped again when Sherlock slid further up, his hips pressing down into Jim’s as he reconnected their lips. 

“Touch me…”Sherlock whispered between sloppy kisses. James didn’t have to be told twice, his hands abandoning Sherlock’s hair and sliding down the detective’s long chest. His hand only hesitated momentarily before he palmed at the hardness through Sherlock’s pants. Sherlock groaned, his hips thrusting down to press his erection into Jim’s hand for a few bliss filled moments. Sherlock’s hands to James disappointment stopped tormenting the criminal’s chest and instead moved to his own trousers undoing the button and zipper there before he pulled them down and then quickly moved to James’s jeans. James let the man above him tear open his pants as his hand quickly went to circle around Sherlock’s newly exposed dick. Sherlock’s rushed movements halted when his hand was wrapped around the length and he started stroking. “D-don’t…” Sherlock pleaded as he pulled James’s pants down. They had a bit of a hard time fully removing their pants but the instant they were off they reconnected, Sherlock lying between James’s legs feeling the press of the criminal’s excitement against his stomach as they both rolled their hips into the other. James was already starting to sweat when The detective slipped one of his hands between his legs, a careful finger tracing over the inside of his thigh and down until he reached his opening. “Have I assumed your preference correctly?” Sherlock asked, his finger still teasing delicately at James’s ass. 

“God yes…” James whined when Sherlock slowly pressed a single finger into him. James’s hand came back up to Sherlock’s hair as the taller man leaned over him watching every reaction to the stimulus that James displayed. 

“Do you uh, have anything that will make this easier?” Sherlock asked his lips pressing against James’s chest as he spoke. James’s shook his head trying to find his voice again when Sherlock continued to deepen his digit. 

“Bedroom…” James finally managed to answer. Sherlock retracted his hand sitting up abruptly and looking over in the direction James motioned towards. Sherlock got up from the couch and disappeared behind Jim’s bedroom door. James debated if that meant he was supposed to follow as well, he supposed this would actually be easier on a bed rather than a couch. But by the time the thought had been completed Sherlock was walking back out, a bottle of lubrication in his right hand. 

“Lay back down.” Sherlock suggested as he approached the couch. James ignored this, instead grabbing onto Sherlock’s hips when he was close enough and pulling the taller man closer to where he sat upright on the couch. He had to lean down a bit but it wasn’t terribly bad. He pulled Sherlock’s hips towards him and placed his left hand around the base of the man’s dick as he slid the tip into his mouth. Sherlock immediately released a heavy breath, the hand not holding onto the lube moving to James’s shoulder to keep himself standing upright. James began to slide his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth, his eyes glancing upwards to watch Sherlock’s eyes flutter closed. James’s hands began to direct Sherlock’s hips to thrust towards him and Sherlock quickly followed the directions. James fought back the urge to gag when Sherlock’s length started to out due his capabilities, but he didn’t have to try hard for much longer. Sherlock lightly pushed James away stepping back a foot and trying to catch his breath. “I won’t last if we keep that up.” Sherlock insisted as he rejoined the criminal on the couch, once again laying between his legs. James was not expecting the chilly lubricated finger inside of him so quickly. His mouth fell open in surprise and he clinged onto the larger man’s back as his own back arched. Sherlock tested every angle and every level of variation of force and speed, his one finger quickly becoming two as the criminal mastermind beneath him writhed in pleasure, his eyes no longer capable of remaining open past a few seconds. Sherlock had just inserted his third finger when James pulled him down forcefully for a kiss. Their teeth scraped together and the collision of their tongues was sloppy at best but Sherlock could feel Jim’s energy rolling off of him with every thrust of his own hand. 

“That’s good enough Sherlock…” James commented wrapping one of his legs over Sherlock’s and pulling their bodies tighter against each others. He wanted Sherlock fervently and when the detective removed his fingers from inside him he angled his hips up slightly, his left hand reaching down between them to help position Sherlock’s dick. James lost all of his steady determination the instant the tip of Sherlock’s cock slid into him. Sherlock moaned watching James crumble beneath him as he slid further into the criminal. His gut twisted in pleasure when he was fully sheathed inside, James’s warmth surrounding him.

“I’m not going to last…” Sherlock warned fairly and James only responded by twisting his other leg around Sherlock’s back. Sherlock began a slow motion of pulling himself out again and thrusting forward, James’s body following his lead eagerly. James was starting to move too fast for Sherlock who was trying to keep an even pace, to help him last longer, but apparently the criminal had other plans as he knocked them both over the side of the couch and onto the floor. James now straddled the detective his hands resting atop Sherlock’s chest as he began to lower himself onto Sherlock’s erection. Sherlock released a loud moan his hands coming up grip onto Jim’s thighs as the criminal rode out his pleasure on Sherlock’s erection. “James…” Sherlock warned biting down onto his own fist when James started practically bouncing atop him, moaning and completely losing himself.

Sherlock thought he would die of pure bliss for one irrational moment when James gasped out his name and started to stroke at his own erection just before coming. Sherlock picked up the slack when James’s up and down roll of hips slowed after his climax. Sherlock’s hands slid up from the criminal’s thighs and to his hips forcing the small man down onto his hardness, enjoying the overly sensitive man whining above him. Sherlock flipped them back over, James wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck and biting into the skin between his neck and shoulder as Sherlock vigorously thrusted into him. All that surrounded them was the sound of their bodies slamming together and their fastened breaths as Sherlock reached his own orgasm. James felt Sherlock’s warm release spill into him as Sherlock shaikly thrust a few more times, his head coming down to rest on James’s shoulder. Sherlock slowly pulled himself out of the criminal and laid down beside him on the floor, both of their hearts still racing. James looked over to the man carefully watching and smiled at the mess Sherlock’s hair had turned into. 

“James Moriarty consulting criminal, Hi.” James laughed holding out his hand for Sherlock to shake. Sherlock huffed a small short laugh and shook the hand extended to him. 

“Sherlock Holmes , consulting detective.” Sherlock burst into a fit of laughter when James rolled over him and started to kiss up his neck while he too laughed. 

“You know, I think I will take those recipes now…” James sung looking down to the detective under him, thinking back on the man’s early attempt at a bribe.

“I was bluffing, I have no idea how they make those little cakes, I just know the drinks.” Sherlock replied, reaching his hand up and dragging James’s mouth back to his before he could get out an angry reply. James didn’t pull away again and they stayed there for quite some time.


	7. Adult Shop Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Double entendre Adult store prompt. Sherlock arranges for Jim to meet him at a sex shop (for a case of course), feigns ignorance of where they are, then teases Jim through double meaning words and deeds while they discussing a very serious case."
> 
> Send Prompts to my tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/

If it had been any other day he would’ve turned right around on the spot and walked away. But he was bored, there was nothing going on and Sherlock had called. So instead of further humiliating himself by standing outside the very flashy sex shop Jim stepped the few feet forward to get inside. He saw Sherlock instantly and quickly walked over to him, not making eye contact with any of the other shoppers or the employees as he did so. 

“Sherlock…” Jim started, rocking on the balls of his feet while Sherlock continued to ignore his presence. The detective was looking at the glass case at the front counter through his magnifying glass. Jim coughed loudly when the insufferable man ignored him for another minute. 

“James, I’m glad you came. Did you have a hard time finding the store?” Sherlock spoke putting the magnifying glass away and looking over to Jim with a slight smile. The criminal stared at the detective for a moment, trying to decide if Sherlock had really said what he thought he did. 

“You do understand where we are?” James lowered his voice following the detective as he walked further into the store.

“Last night a group of three people penetrated this store and stole valuable merchandise. The owner called me to find out who. He believes they are involved with a string of robberies around the area. They’ve made out with an astounding amount of money in just the past month.” As Sherlock spoke he handed Jim a rather heavy dildo. James didn’t argue it too distracted by Sherlock’s word choices. He didn’t want to believe Sherlock was intentionally doing it, but as the man walked away again and grabbed another sex toy to hand to him with a smile James reconsidered.”If you help me the shop owner offered a very gratifying reward that we could easily split.” James rolled his eyes yet another sex toy being placed into the growing pile in his arms. It wasn’t often Sherlock acted like a child but when he did it was usually just him complaining about being bored. James supposed if Sherlock was going to poke fun at the situation and make him carry an assortment of expensive sex toys around he might as well have fun too. 

“Well you are the master at baiting criminals.” James tried, he really did to hold back his grin when Sherlock’s hand hesitated over the next object and looked over to Jim with his mouth open slightly. 

“You would know.” Sherlock fired back placing the vibrator into the pile and winking at Jim before he walked away again. James shook his head following after the detective. 

“Anyway...whoever it was I’m sure we’ll nail them.” James teased again placing his hand on Sherlock’s back to stop him from walking away. “You missed the one up there.” Jim pointed to the top shelf and Sherlock looked up as well. 

“Can you get it up...” Sherlock paused and James actually looked over to him this time.”...there?” Sherlock turned and looked at the criminal staring at him with a mischievous smile. 

“You’ll have to give me a hand.” James agreed stepping onto the lowest shelf after placing the pile of items down and reaching his left hand up towards the object. Sherlock stepped back unsure of what to do as James stretched to his full height. Sherlock knew even he wouldn’t be able to reach it so Jim definitely wasn’t going to but it was very pleasing to watch as the criminal’s shirt rolled up a bit on his back and exposed his lower back. James huffed standing on the tip of his toes now, he felt Sherlock’s warm hands on the strip of exposed skin along his back and he shivered. 

“Do you need me to elevate you?” Sherlock whispered into Jim’s ear, his lips just tracing over his skin. The criminal moaned when one of Sherlock’s hands quickly copped a feel of his backside. 

“Put your head between my legs.” James whispered back, turning to glance back at the man standing pressed up behind him. Sherlock actually looked confused for a second but understood eventually as he lifted James onto his shoulders. He started to stand slowly and James spoke again. “Keep going...don’t stop.” Sherlock was tempted to shake the man off of him but he laughed beside himself. “That’s good right there.” James finished, reaching out for the package. Sherlock felt his face growing slightly red, he could feel Jim’s excitement as he held him up on his shoulders and he was admittedly responding similar. 

“Just insert it into the pile with the others.” Sherlock ordered placing Jim back down onto his feet. Jim straightened himself out and picked the pile back up as they moved to another aisle. Jim internally cursed himself watching the detective walking ahead of him with his lean body just teasing him to touch. The detective clearly knew what he was doing to the criminal, he would’ve felt it when he lifted Jim up so the tease was simply being cruel now as he slowly bent over to pick something up from a bottom shelf. 

“I’m growing a bit impatient Sherlock.” Jim said as he was handed another item...handcuffs. They didn’t look very expensive, they looked generic not even really realistic. 

“I’m almost finished, just one last thing.” Sherlock crowed the criminals personal space. Another customer turned down the aisle and Jim backed away. Sherlock smiled and nudged him back another step. Jim felt some sort of fabric on his back and soon he was consumed by darkness. Sherlock had pushed them into some sort of back room behind the makeshift curtain door. All he could really see was Sherlock’s outline so when their lips connected he was surprised. He let himself be kissed for a moment but he was brought back to reality when he heard the quiet murmur of people just outside the small space. 

“Sherlock, not here.” James pleaded placing his hands where he assumed Sherlock’s chest would be. Sherlock seemed to have other ideas because soon James was being spun around and he heard the faint click before he understood what had just happened to him. “Sherlock I swear to god take the handcuffs off of me.” Sherlock pressed up behind him and Jim felt the other man’s excitement pressed into him. When he moaned at the action he cursed, knowing he wasn’t helping his own case. 

“Be quiet.” Sherlock whispered as one of his hands came around to Jim’s front. Jim bit down on his lip, his head resting on the wall he was pressed into. Sherlock undid his zipper and button, his hand taking Jim’s erection and stroking a few times while his other hand slid the trousers down just far enough. Jim’s breath caught in his throat when he heard Sherlock’s zipper being undone as well. He felt entirely over sensitive due to being exceptionally turned on. Sherlock moved them again and soon Jim was leaning over a pile of boxes. Sherlock’s left hand was holding Jim down in the middle of his back, when the right hand returned Jim couldn’t hold back the surprised yelp. Sherlock’s index finger slid slowly into him. 

“Where did you get the lube?” Jim asked feeling it was fair enough, it was going into his body after all. 

“Make a deduction.” Sherlock huffed back slipping in a second finger a bit too early for Jim’s taste. Jim squirmed at the intrusion but remained quiet feeling like an idiot after Sherlock’s statement. One finger later and a less than five minutes Sherlock was removing his digits and trying to keep the criminal still. Sherlock knew it would be easy to get the criminal off going by his current state so he moved slowly. He pulled his dick out from his underwear and teased the head along the criminal’s ass slowly letting him feel the stiffness. Jim groaned softly pushing himself back towards the hard shaft, his hands straining against the cuffs they were placed into. He wanted to hold onto something, or touch Sherlock. More specifically he wanted to punch Sherlock as he teased at his entrance.

“Hurry up and fuck me before we get caught doofus.” Jim commanded still trying to hold some sort of control in the situation. Sherlock obliged him quickly, the head of his dick slipping slowly into the criminal the slick lube helping him ease inside. Jim tasted blood as he once again bit down onto his lip when Sherlock was fully inside of him. Sherlock took a few slow thrust savoring the way it made the criminal beneath him shake with pleasure, but soon he placed both his hands steadily onto Jim’s hips and started to pivot his hips forward faster. Jim moved back to meet him so Sherlock held him still, slamming into him. Jim’s hands were starting to pick at the handcuffs but Sherlock noticed and placed his right hand onto the cuffs stopping the criminal from escaping their confines. “Sherlock I’m going to be loud…” The criminal panted his whole body moving with each of Sherlock’s thrust. Sherlock moved his right hand up then instead to the criminal’s mouth muffling his voice as he started to moan. Sherlock moved even faster then his hips rolling as his cock slid just far enough out and then slammed back in. Sherlock felt Jim’s heavy breaths on his hand as he covered the man’s mouth. His hair was falling into his eyes as he moved in and out of the criminal but both of his hands were occupied so he let it continue to happen. Jim’s whole body stiffened when Sherlock changed the angle slightly ramming his hips into the criminal. 

“There?” Sherlock asked through heavy breaths. The criminal nodded and Sherlock stayed exactly at the right spot. Jim bucked under him but Sherlock held him down until the criminal was reduced to quiet muffled moans, his hole throbbing around Sherlock’s dick as he continued to thrust. James came most of his seed landing onto the floor beneath him as he was bent over. Sherlock whispered a profanity under his breath as his right hand abandoned Jim’s mouth and once again gripped onto the criminal’s hip. He drove his cock into the tight heat once more and came. Jim could feel Sherlock’s cum spilling into him and groaned, wishing they had the foresight to use a condom or at least find something to clean up with. Sherlock sighed and slipped his length out from the criminal and hurriedly tucking himself away. James stood up on shaky legs and fumbled with the hand cuffs for a moment before he managed to get them off and handed them to the detective.

“I don’t suppose you came as prepared for the clean up as you did for the deed?” James asked turning to face his partner in crime. 

“That will have to wait, there’s a pressing case that still needs solving.” Sherlock replied his voice still slightly out of breath. James rolled his eyes and redid his trousers hoping with all his might that there weren't any visible stains on him anywhere, unable to tell in the dark space. Sherlock moved over to the curtain and peeked out before he left James alone in the dark. A moment later after he was convinced he looked as presentable as he could he too looked out from behind the curtain and walked out when no one was visible. He found Sherlock a moment later at the front register talking to a person who looked like a manager. 

“And you’re sure?” The man asked glancing over to James as he walked over to stand beside Sherlock. 

“Yes of course I am. You didn’t notice the same exact employees transferring from each store that was stolen from and mysteriously switching stores again after each robbery?” Sherlock asked incredulously while nodding his head over to one of the clerks who was watching him with a nervous stare. James slowly came to a realization as the owner picked up the phone on the counter and started dialing for the police. Sherlock took an envelope from the counter and looped his arm with James’s before they walked out together. 

“You knew who it was already.” James drawled holding his hand out for his split of the money. “Why did you call me?” He asked not glancing at the money that was handed to him as he put it away. 

“I wanted to see you. The case was rather boring as a hole so I called because it’s always nice being in your end, oh and I bought the hand cuffs.” Sherlock replied with a sly smile not looking at the criminal as he spoke. James was almost convinced, almost. 

“I’m going to get you back for that.” James pulled out his car key unlocking it as they approached the vehicle.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Sherlock leaned down quickly placing a chaste kiss onto the criminal’s lips before he walked away hailing for a taxi. Jim got into his car smiling to himself as the police arrived with their sirens wailing.


	8. Home for Christmas Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock takes Jim home for Christmas. Jim math fanboys out over meeting Sherlock's mom and they both math nerd out. Sherlock's mom tells embarrassing stories about Sherlock, much to his embarrassment. Mycroft sulks that the family is taking Sherlock dating a criminal so well.”
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> Send prompts to my Tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/

“This is your last chance.” Sherlock spoke as they walked up the short pathway to his parents house. Jim walked up beside him as he stopped before the door. 

“I think I can manage a family Christmas party if it means I get to meet your mother Sherlock.” Jim replied smiling over to the detective. Sherlock turned towards the criminal mastermind and leaned down slightly. 

“I’m starting to think you’ve been using me just to get to her.” Sherlock was hovering just over Jim’s smiling lips. 

“Hmm that depends is she as good a kisser as you are?” Jim teased leaning forwards. 

“I wouldn’t know, but I’m willing to prove my worth.” Sherlock leaned in and pressed their lips together while Jim wrapped his arms around him. Sherlock was just about to nip at the criminal’s lip for his wit but then he heard the lock on the door clicking. He reluctantly pulled away and looked to the door to see his mother smiling at them as they quickly untangled their arms from around each other. 

“James So nice to finally meet you!” She shot Sherlock an upset glare when she said ‘finally’. “Sherlock’s told me you’re interested in math, we have so much to talk about!” She took James by the arm and lead them inside to the living room. 

“Where is father?” Sherlock asked noticing Mycroft sitting in an armchair and not looking up from his laptop. 

“In the kitchen.” Sherlock’s mother answered sitting down on the couch with Jim as she handed him a glass of wine smiling. 

“Nice to see you as always Watson.” Mycroft spoke, typing away on his laptop. Sherlock coughed, the corner of his lip turning up to a smile as he watched his brother look up from the computer. His eyes widened looking over to the man who was not Doctor Watson. 

“I’m afraid John had to spend the holiday with his sister this year.” Sherlock said walking away and into the kitchen. 

“I see.” Mycroft stood as well following Sherlock into the kitchen. “Sherlock…” 

“Mmm what’s this?” Sherlock asked walking past his father to a plate of food and taking a small mouthful with the first fork he found. 

“Oh Sherlock you’ve made it, save some for later?” Sherlock smiled at his father taking another bite out of the casserole and continuing to ignore his brother.

“Sherlock…” Mycroft growled standing in front of the kitchen island and impatiently tapping his fingers. 

“How was the golf game?” Sherlock smiled over to his father who turned away from the pot of boiling vegetables to look at his younger son.

“Oh lovely we-” He paused hearing his wife calling from the other room. 

“Dear come and meet James!” Sherlock sighed when his father began to walk out. Sherlock was about to follow after him when Mycroft stepped directly in front of him. 

“Brother mine a minute of your time if you would be so kind.” Mycroft waited until their father had left the kitchen. 

“What?” Sherlock snapped knowing full well what his brother was trying to discuss.

“Why is there a criminal sitting in my mother’s living room?” Mycroft fumed his face turning slightly red. 

“Our mother. And he is here precisely because of her.” Sherlock began to walk back towards the living room but his arm was caught by his brother. He looked down to the hand holding him back and he was released instantly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mycroft questioned once again blocking Sherlock’s path. 

“He adores her work.” Sherlock once again stepped around his brother and opened the door into the kitchen. “And he was invited.” Sherlock said as he stepped into the living room, smiling when he saw James and his mother reading over a chapter from James’s own book.

“Looks like we’ve got another mathematician here Sherlock.” Sherlock’s father grinned over to Sherlock as the two brothers seated themselves around the room. Sherlock noticed instead of picking up his laptop like he usually would’ve Mycroft reached for his glass of wine.

“A section from your writing James?” Mycroft inquired, the criminal’s name snake like on his tongue. Jim forced his eyes up to look across the room to the elder Holmes brother with a thin smile.

“Yes it is.” James answered, if the iceman wanted to play in front of a person he deemed important he could do just that. He was as both brothers knew very well, an excellent actor.

“Forgive me James but what was it you do again? As well written you appear to be I can assume a few math papers or theories aren’t enough to live off of.” Mycroft leaned forward oblivious to the angry glare he was on the bad end of from Sherlock.

“Mycroft, manners.” Sherlock’s mother looked over to her older son before James could reply. 

“He’s a criminal, Mycroft.” Sherlock sat back in his chair looking over to Jim with a wink. Sherlock’s mother sat up straight and looked over to her younger son now. Mycroft smiled and was about to say something else but Sherlock spoke again. “He stole my heart. That is why he is here with me to visit my parents on Christmas so if you don’t mind Mycroft try to act your age.” Sherlock slowly looked away from his criminal mastermind to the angry face of his brother who was now drinking more wine.

“And we are glad to have him! Come James let these two bicker all they want I’ve been holding onto baby pictures far too long not to show them off to somebody. Shame Mike’s never brought anyone home or I’d show them too.” She took James by the arm and guided him away leaving the three men alone. Sherlock and Mycroft glared at each other until their father walked back over to the kitchen door. 

“Be nice boys.” He said as he left them alone again. Mycroft’s angry glare fell the instant the door shut behind their father and Sherlock watched him confused. 

“You do realize the pictures she is currently showing him include your pirate days…” Sherlock shot up out of the chair and nearly ran into a wall trying to get to his mother’s office with Mycroft’s laughter filling the hall with noise.

“Oh and here they are at the Christmas play-” Sherlock ran up to the desk and slammed the picture album closed. 

“Mother didn’t you say something about starting a new book?” Sherlock moved the photo album away from the two mathematicians and placed it back onto a bookshelf.

“Oh yes! James I think You will appreciate this, Sherlock never listens when I try to discuss it with him.” James looked up to Sherlock from the chair he was sitting in, Sherlock saw the glimmer in his eye as the criminal glanced back to the photo album and he wanted to reach for it again to burn it, but Sherlock knew he’d been too late. “Here it is.” Sherlock’s mother pulled out a stack of papers and immediately James began to look it over.

“Sherlock sit down with us, your mother worked very hard on this.” James glanced up to his detective as he read over the text in front of him. Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek but his only other option would be to rejoin Mycroft and his father so he decided listening to his mother and James rant about math could be so horrible. 

-

An hour later Sherlock found himself violently shaken from the bored fog he had been worked into from listening to the two in front of him carry on. He looked up from the papers he had been blankly staring at when the sound of laughing jolted him back to the present. 

“Oh here is another pirate one.” Sherlock’s blood drained from his face as he looked up to see his mother and Jim back to looking through photos. “I know he can get a bit…” She paused and shook her head before she continued. “But trust me he’s gotten much better behaved now. Use to debate with me or his father for an hour every night on the pro’s and con’s of wearing his pirate costume to bed!” They both laughed again and Sherlock cringed. 

“I won every time.” Sherlock interjected. They both looked over to him still shaking with laughter. 

“Oh sweetie we let you win.” Sherlock dodged the pinching fingers from his mother as he stood up. They flipped another page in the book and Jim automatically started laughing again. The picture was one of Sherlock and Mycroft. Sherlock was covered in mud and Mycroft was spotless dragging his crying brother away from a pig pen. Sherlock’s mother joined in the laughing as well. “Oh this is a good story.” Sherlock rolled his eyes about to slip back into his mind palace when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“I’m afraid that will have to wait, dinner’s ready.” Mycroft stepped into the room waiting for the others to join him. 

“James you’ll have to come over for new year I’m cooking this year, and the boys will tell you I’m a much better cook than dad.” She winked as they all walked into the dining room.

“I would love to.” Jim replied happily, his smile only growing at hearing Mycroft’s sigh. They all sat down and Sherlock’s father entered the room with the final plate. 

“Well don’t everyone wait on my account.” He announced sitting down at the head of the table. They all started to eat, Jim and Sherlock’s mother carrying on their math Mycroft drank nearly an entire glass of wine. Sherlock and his father both watched on with amusement until James finished eating and asked a question to Sherlock’s father. 

“When did Sherlock discover Santa wasn’t real, I’d imagine he was fairly young.” Mycroft snorted, half a sip of wine spilling from his mouth before he set it down to grab a napkin quickly. 

“No, that’s really not a good story.” Sherlock plead looking over to his father who warmly smiled, done eating his food as well.

“Oh come now Sherlock, let your father talk.” Sherlock’s mother smiled patting Jim on the shoulder. “He was eleven actually.” She began looking over to her husband now. 

“It was quite the event now that you mention it.” He started looking over to Mycroft. “You’d remember just as well, you had to sit with him at the head master’s office until I arrived to pick the two of you up.” 

“I was in the middle of giving a speech on local government inadequacies when my teacher dismissed me to the office.” Mycroft nodded in agreement. Sherlock placed both his elbows on the table, his face hiding behind his hands. 

“This was a horrible idea.” He mumbled from behind his hands before his dad started to talk again. 

“Each student had been assigned an essay to talk about what they would do over the holiday break, Sherlock had wrote on waiting for Santa and what he deducted he would get for the year.” Sherlock groaned over his father’s words. 

“Shh.” James’s hushed the detective, his face flushing slightly from the wine in his stomach as he continued to listen. 

“Well by then most of the other kids knew it was a myth, and the teacher expected the same. So of course when Sherlock read his essay there was a bit of a backlash.” He paused taking a sip from his own drink and chuckling to himself. “What had started as a class decision turned into a full on debate between Sherlock and his entire class, including the teacher.” James was laughing with Sherlock’s mother now. “But it ended up in a bit of a row when one of the other boys started to tease a bit too much, so Sherlock was sent to the office, black eye and all. I came to pick them up an hour later and we had a very long talk over some ice cream.” He finished the story smiling at his youngest son. 

“Do you have any pictures of that?” James laughed, taken completely by surprise when Sherlock’s mother clapped her hands together.

“I do, I’ll just have to find it now.” Sherlock stood up from the table suddenly, taking James with him. 

“Excuse us.” Sherlock called, walking with James into the garden behind the house. James giggled when Sherlock glared at him. “Stop encouraging them.” 

“You’re encouraging me…” James stepped closer to the detective wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

“I hardly thi-” Jim cut him off with a kiss, his hands going up into Sherlock’s hair and pulling the man closer to him. Sherlock allowed the kiss to open as he wrapped his own hands around Jim’s waist. He was happy, seeing his mother and father so pleased with his choice in partner, but he still would prefer a lack of embarrassing stories. After about another minute or so Sherlock resisted the urge to keep going and pulled away. “Someone will come out here if we’re too long.” Sherlock still kept his arm’s around the criminal’s waist wanting to be convinced otherwise but Jim did actually pull away with a mischievous smile.

“I’ve just had a wonderful idea.” He sung with his Irish accent. Sherlock wasn’t entirely he sure he wanted to humor whatever the idea was but he did at least want to hear it. 

“I’m listening.” Sherlock crossed his arms behind his back standing up straight. 

“Want to see how much we can annoy Mycroft?” The moment the words escaped Jim’s mouth Sherlock was pulling the criminal back inside. 

“You are brilliant.” Sherlock beamed walking up to the head of the table and taking the glass of wine from Mycroft’s hands. He tapped it with a knife and looked around to his family as he held hands with the criminal beside him. 

“James and I have an announcement to make.” Sherlock turned his eyes to James who smiled adoringly to Sherlock. Mycroft sat up in his chair shoving his mobile phone away into a pocket.

“Sherlock please no…” Mycroft began but Sherlock ignored him, having both his parent’s attention still focused on him. 

“James has just said yes to marry me.” There was one loud groan from Mycroft but it was quickly covered by the sound of both Sherlock’s parents getting out of their chairs to hug and congratulate the couple. Jim smiled at Mycroft over his mother’s shoulder as they hugged. 

“I love you.” Sherlock raised the glass in his hand looking to James when his mother finally released him. Jim stepped up to the detective and placed a small brief kiss to the detective’s cheek. 

“I love you too, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
